A Timely Development
by Alialena
Summary: The Grangers have worked for a long while to get to where they are. They've supported their daughter. But, have done their best to stay away from the Magical world. However, on the day of the final task Daniel can't take it anymore. He is determined to protect his family, and God help anyone who gets in his way. Time Travel, Good Weasleys, Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Final Straw

Daniel Granger sat in the den after pouring a glass of thirty-year-old Glenfiddich scotch. He glanced at the clock on the wall and took a sip before laying his head back against the couch he was resting on. He felt rather than heard his wife come into the room. A raised eyebrow expressed her opinion of what he was doing.

"Care to join me?" He nodded to the mostly full bottle.

Emma Granger shook her head before she poured herself a glass and sat perched on his lap. "So is there a reason you opened that bottle which you swore up and down wouldn't be touched until Hermione finished school or got married whichever came first?"

Her question was met with silence as her husband of twenty-five years took another sip from his glass his arm wrapped around her waist. "...The final task has started you know that as well as I do. We could be there. Be at the cemetery even! We could stop this, all of it from even starting. But, instead, we're sitting here in Cambridge in our safe home acting like nothing is unusual about this day." He took a long swallow closing his eyes as the liquid mildly burned his throat.

"We swore to keep out of that world Daniel… You and me, we both decided we wanted nothing to do with any of it." Emma raised her hand and ran her fingers through her husband's chronically messy black hair.

Daniel snorted as he set the mostly empty glass on the table beside them. "A fat lot of good us swearing that did. We are involved in that bloody world even if we don't want to be. Ever since Hermione was born we've been steadily dragged more into it." He buried his face in Emma's bushy brown hair breathing in the fragrance of her shampoo. "It near killed me, Emma… It near killed me when McGonagall showed up on her eleventh birthday. All I wanted to do was throw her out and take you and Hermione and just… run, I don't know to where but just away."

"Danny…" Emma whispered. "You know… you and I we both knew when the Professor arrived that we had to let her go." She smiled as Dan's arm squeezed her waist a bit tighter. "She had to be on the train to meet the two lovable scamps who would be her best mates."

"God help me Emma don't you think I know that? Just how I know everything our baby has gone through had to happen. I… Em, I can feel her starting to pull away from us. Her letters are coming less frequently and they… She's censoring herself. I am not going to lose our daughter to that world I refuse!" Daniel stood up as Emma scooted off his lap. "I am her father it is my job to protect her and God help anyone who gets in my way!" He frowned at the clock and shook his head before walking to the coat rack and sliding on a thin jacket.

"Where do you think you are going at this time of night Daniel James Granger?" Emma stood up her hands on her hips "If you are planning on getting pissed over what's happening right now in Scotland then sit back down we've got enough here."

Daniel just shook his head giving the same cocky smile that always made his wife's heart do flips. "No worries about that. No, I'm headed to the Leaky Cauldron."

Emma's brow wrinkled as she slowly crept closer looking up into his green eyes. "Why are you going there… We're _muggles_ remember?"

"I told you Em, I'm going to protect my little girl. I'm going to do what we should have done in the first place." Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "I'm changing history. I already lost my Mum and Dad to that righteous wanker. I'm not about to lose my baby girl." He bent down and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss.

Emma was slightly flushed when he pulled back as she grabbed her own jacket. "Your saving people thing is showing."

"And if I have anything to say about it. It'll keep showing but right now I've got a wand maker to wake." Daniel smiled as Emma slipped her hand into his.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you this passionate, I've missed it." Emma stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek causing a goofy grin to form on his lips as he squeezed her hand.

"What can I say. I've got a horrid weakness for my two brown eyed girls." Daniel began whistling the tune to Brown Eyed Girl as Emma just shook her head.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was just settling down with a good book and a final cup of tea when he heard a polite knock on his door. Puzzled he got up and answered to see the muggle parents of one Miss Hermione Granger [i]Vinewood with a Dragon Heartstring ten and three-fourths inch[/i] "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Granger how may I help either of you tonight?"

The black-haired man seemed to be looking almost through him neither of them seemed happy as his wife clutched his hand rubbing her thumb up and down his. Finally, the man spoke.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to open your shop for me. I mean to buy a wand tonight."

It took a few moments but the Muggle man's request finally set in as Olivander shook his head. "Mr. Granger-"

"Doctor if you please? I worked bloody hard to earn that degree." Ollivander watched as the female Granger rolled her eyes as he nodded.

"Of course, Dr. Granger, I could sell you a wand certainly but I'm sure your daughter has explained that without a magical core you'd be unable to be matched. In a word Dr., you'd be buying a pretty stick. Do you still wish to proceed with your purchase tonight?" He sighed as he watched Dr. Granger nod in understanding. "Very well I'll unlock the shop and meet you at the counter. They are your galleons after all." He watched for a moment as the couple headed down the stairs and to his storefront. He hurried through his own personal door and paused as the couple walked in the chime signifying a magical core rang out as he came out.

"I thought you both seemed odd, most muggle parents I see can't help but look around. Rather in fear or wonder. You both. I wish to say you seemed obligated. You forced a smile and excitement for your daughter but you… Did not want to be here. You left the magical world?"

Daniel chuckled. "Always knew you were a smart one Ollivander. Yeah, we left I even broke my own wand. My brother and lovely wife kept theirs but they are put away. It's amazing what choosing a non-magical last name to go by does to Hogwarts precious book." He snorted as he thought of Hogwarts to be comforted by his wife's hand on his back.

"You attended Hogwarts then? I must have sold your first wand to you. Though for some reason I simply can't recall you or your wife… Curious… Very curious. Well, why don't you tell me what your first wand was Dr. Granger and I think this will be a very short visit." Ollivander blinked as Dr. Granger shook his head.

"No, I don't think I'll share that information with you at this time." Daniel shrugged. "Besides I sure as hell am nothing like I was at eleven. I've changed in ways I never could have believed. So I'm afraid we'll have to do this the long way, Sir." With that, he held his right hand out.

It took near twenty minutes before Daniel was finally matched to his wand Ash wood with a unicorn tail core fourteen inches nice and supple. Ollivander nodded as the wand began to give off sparks of gold and red.

"A Gryffindor?"

Daniel shrugged as he handed over the seven galleons for his wand "Sorting hat told me I would have done well in Slytherin." With a nod of his head he and his wife left the wand maker's shop his arm around Emma he frowned. "Think Ragnok will be of a mood to speak with us tonight or shall we get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night?"

"Danny stop look at me what is it you are planning." Emma pulled back from Daniel and stood in front of him. "We are already meddling more then we should…"

"I'm done Em… I'm done playing the good muggle. I did as the old coot wanted I stood back. I let Hermione be attacked by a troll God help me I let her be petrified! But if you think for a moment I'm going to let her be cursed by Dolohov…" Slowly Daniel traced a line from Emma's left shoulder down to her right hip. "That I'm going to allow the only family that Harry has to die? Then I have no idea who you are anymore."

With that said Daniel brushed past his wife and headed towards the large white building in front of him as he felt A hand grab the back of his jacket.

"If _you_ think for a second that I was okay letting those things happen you must have taken more bludgers to the head then I thought. Come on. Director Ragnok always has time for us." Emma grasped Dan's hand in her's "And be glad my wand is in the bedside table or I would have hexed you for that stunt!"

Dan chuckled as they walked up the stairs bowing politely to the guard by the door before they both entered to see a familiar face waiting. "Evening Griphook, is the Director expecting us then?"

Without taking his eyes off of the presumed middle-aged muggle couple Griphook silently led them both to a back room where they both paused and bowed low to the Goblin waiting.

"Thank you for seeing us, Director. May the blood of your enemies forever coat your blade."

Daniel said as he rose to find the director smiling and gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"And may I wish the same to you." Ragnok paused as the couple sat down "Now how may I assist you tonight Lord and Lady Potter?"


	2. A suprise and Tonks

Daniel paused for a moment. "Em, I found this in the jeans you were wearing that day. I don't know why I decided to go through our old things earlier today. Feeling nostalgic I suppose." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded bit of parchment. "It's a letter to you from your Dad. I don't think you ever got the chance to read it." He paused at her horrified look. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just talks a bit about how excited he is to have you home. I-I knew it might make you sad so I tossed it into the fireplace. It didn't burn. In fact, the fire spat it back at me. If I may use my wand in your bank Director?"

Ragnok gave a single nod almost as curious as the Lady Potter was about what would be revealed.

Daniel pulled his new wand out and touched it to the parchment. "Incendio." Slowly new words began to form under the touch of fire. He nodded and passed it over to Emma. "Go ahead, read it."

 _To Hermione and Mr. Harry Potter:_

 _You can guess this did not 'happen' to be secretly written, attached to a rather ordinary note from a father to his daughter, in whom we hold every feeling of affection, faith, pride, and trust in._

 _Listen very carefully…_

 _All of this has happened before. The accident in the Department of Mysteries, yourselves, and Neville tossed back in time. I snapped my wand the same as you did Harry. Because of the rage at being told to stand by and let terrible things happen, knowing that it won't stop with the death of James and Lily Potter, we KNOW the things that will happen, the crimes that Albus Dumbledore allowed to happen… The crimes we have been made complicit in by agreeing not to interfere._

 _The question you must ask is 'why''. Because I definitely have been. And it comes down to one old man's fears about no longer being able to control the game. Dumbledore knows one certain way to beat Moldywart and he won't deviate from that course, no matter what the damage and no matter what other possibilities that may suggest themselves._

 _We've played along and what good has come of it? You know the score. Are those lives worth it? Cedric Diggory… Sirius Black… Are their lives a fair trade so Albus Dumbledore doesn't worry overly about the shape of things to come?_

 _I've made that trade. I'm telling you it's a fool's bargain. Trust in your own ingenuity. Put simply, if this were chess, the good guys have three extra pieces for the asking and not pawns but knights, rooks, and queens! What would Ron do with that edge?_

 _Take a chance Harry, Hermione. If you do this, then, you'll know the pain you'll save those kids. Make the choice and I only hope you'll forgive us for not making the right choice ourselves._

 _Sincerely, Daniel James Granger/ Harry James Potter._

Daniel took the parchment back once Emma had finished reading it out loud. Gently he brought her hand up to his lips. "I know you hate the bloody game." He smiled as a giggle escaped her lips. He turned back to Ragnok "I am here to make my first move. I want to take full custody of Harry James Potter."

Ragnok rubbed at his chin in thought as he watched Lady Potter hug her husband tightly. "I see no legal problem with it. After all, you have a greater relationship to the boy than Petunia Dursley does. Anything else tonight?"

Daniel smiled showing far too many teeth. "Yes, would you send Headmaster Dumbledore a note?"

"I have no problem doing so, what is it you'd like the note to say?" Ragnok looked up as one of his underlings brought in custody request papers.

Daniel and Emma both signed where they needed to as Lord Daniel James Potter and Lady Emma Jean Potter. After signing they took their copies and Dan wrapped his arm around his wife's waist "Check."

* * *

Emma snuggled into Daniel's bare chest with a happy purr. As he wrapped his arms around her bare back. "We haven't needed each other that badly since the first time we took Hermione to platform nine and three quarters." She glanced up at him to see he was raising an eyebrow at her. "Not that I'm complaining mind…"

"Of course not my love. So, what is today's plan?" Daniel ran his fingers through his wife's sweaty and wild hair.

Emma sighed happily "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know I'm pants at planning Mrs. Brightest witch of the age." Daniel grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"I do believe that title is now our daughter's But you aren't wrong about you being pants at planing." Emma kissed his forehead revealing the lighting bolt scar once she pulled back. "Mr. Boy-who-lived."

Daniel groaned as his wife began to laugh. "Come on Em, I think at very least I'm too old to be known as the boy-who-lived anymore. Can't I be upgraded to the Man-who-refused-to-die?"

"We'll talk about it. Now as for our plan for today. We'll be needing robes and wizard clothes I also need my wand." Emma rolled off of Daniel her hair covering her breasts as she chewed her bottom lip.

"You mean this?" Daniel pulled the vinewood wand from the nightstand drawer.

"How on earth? You had it with you before we left the house didn't you!" Emma sat up piercing her husband with a glare as he grinned.

"I thought you might want it." Daniel shrugged "I may be pants at planning but I'm fairly good at knowing what my beautiful wife is thinking even before she knows it."

Emma laughed as she took her wand from his hand and got out of bed and stretched.

"Merlin Emma, are you _trying_ to get me up or get me _up_." Daniel burst out laughing as she threw his shirt at his head.

"Prat…" Emma shook her head and got dressed. "Do we have enough galleons to go get our new clothes or do we need to go to the bank first?"

Daniel pulled his shirt on before he stood up and pulled on his pants. "We're good. Ragnok had Griphook give me a thousand from our vault." He watched as Emma nodded before she ran a brush through her brown mess of curls. Dan didn't bother with the brush and just ran his fingers through his black locks, having given up ages ago of it ever laying flat. He did, however, pull out a tube of concealer and rubbed it over his scar until the lightning bolt once again vanished.

"Are you wearing your glasses or contacts?" Emma called over her shoulder as she was slipping on her trainers.

"I figure we'll be seeing the Wizengamot today. Might as well go with my glasses." Daniel reached for the rectangle framed pair beside his side of the bed. Without a thought, he pulled them on. "Breakfast?"

"I don't think I could eat right now. Is this how you felt before the first task?" Emma did, in fact, look a little green. Dan was about to answer before his wife's eyes widened as she vanished into the bathroom. At the sound of her heaving, he quickly was at her side holding her hair out of the way. Soon she let out a small groan as she rested her forehead on the toilet seat. "Not again…"

"Again? What do you mean again?" Daniel gently rubbed her back concerned.

"I've been getting sick in the morning for about a week now Danny, I didn't want to worry you. It's probably just a bug." Emma turned her head and smiled weakly.

"Bug or not we're going to be stopping by Saint Mungo's before we go to the Ministry." Daniel helped her to her feet kissing her forehead. "You don't get sick Em I haven't seen you sick like this since…" He trailed off a bit sadly as Emma shook her head.

"Danny I turned forty last September. I assure you the chances are almost non-existent." Emma rolled her eyes. "I haven't had my… monthly visit in over three months. I actually have an appointment with my doctor. She believes I'm going through perimenopause."

Daniel groaned into his wife's sweet smelling hair. "Yes love, if we really were muggles you'd be of age for menopause or perimenopause. But Em...Honey? We're a witch and wizard. A type of human that lives sometimes double or more the lifespan of a muggle. That means you my love shouldn't hit either peri or menopause until you are closer to eighty." He raised his head to see Emma's eyes widen and her hands going to her stomach.

"Y-you mean?"

Daniel held her tight to his chest. "We'll know for sure at Saint Mungo's but if I was a betting man I'd say in roughly six months we'll have a brand new witch or wizard in our arms." He kissed the top of her head "I love you, Hermione…"

"I love you, Harry." Emma whispered. It wasn't often they used their real names. But at a time like this. It just felt _right_.

* * *

Getting the proper clothes they needed hadn't taken near the amount of time that Dan worried it might. After they put more money in their meter they walked to the muggle entrance to Saint Mungo's Daniel's arm wrapped firmly around Emma's shoulder they were both wearing new emerald green robes as they waited for the admittance witch to notice them.

She finally looked up as Daniel cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"My wife needs to see a healer for a pregnancy detection charm." Daniel smiled feeling as giddy as he had when Emma had taken the at home pregnancy test seventeen years prior.

She gave the couple a smile "Take a seat I'll have a healer out in just a moment."

Daniel led Emma to the comfortable chairs and sure enough a few moments later they were fetched by a nurse and led into an exam room.

A male healer in light green robes followed a few moments later. "Just the pregnancy detection charm today?"

"That's right." Emma smiled resting her hand on Dan's which was on her shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind Healer?"

"Brighton. Not a problem just need a bit of information I need to fill out if that is alright?" Both of them nodded much to his relief. "Great I need your name age and if you have any children."

"Emma Jean Granger I turned forty last September. We have one child who we adopted at birth a daughter. She's fifteen. We had a late-term miscarriage just prior" Emma shook her head "We were just so lucky to be matched right away."

"Very good she's at Hogwarts then?" Healer Brighton's dictaquill filled out all the relevant information as he saw his patient nod.

"Fourth year she's a Gryffindor we're both very proud of her," Daniel answered as they watched Healer Brighton take out his wand and perform a complex wand movement. A few seconds later Emma's belly began glowing blue and Brighton smiled.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's a wizard."

* * *

Emma and Daniel walked towards the Ministry hand in hand giddy grins on both of their faces. Emma had been prescribed the normal prenatal potions but Healer Brighton had assured them both repeatedly that the baby, that _their_ son was growing well and was one hundred percent healthy.

"A son…" Daniel whispered again quietly so only Emma could hear him. "What on earth are we going to name him? We can't name him Harry… Any ideas?"

Emma considered before nodding "I think we should name him Cedric Sirius."

Daniel paused and smiled down at his beautiful glowing wife. "I think… that is a wonderful name Em." He kneeled and kissed the small bump that was their son "Hello Cedric Sirius Granger. I'm your Daddy. Your Mummy and I love you so very much." He looked up as he felt Emma's fingers run through his hair and grinned.

"Come on Danny, we still need to deal with the Ministry today. Get up you and Cedric can have a long chat later just as you and Hermione did. When she was first placed in your arms." Emma smiled as she gestured him into a broken phone booth he picked up the receiver and dialed six, two, four, four, two. He waited a moment before they both heard a female voice.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Daniel Granger and Emma Granger here to seek custody of a family member," Daniel replied firmly Emma's hand clasped in his own.

"Thank you, Visitors please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Two badges slid from the coin return. Daniel and Emma both picked up their badges which said their name and Seeking Custody of Magical Child.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

At that, the floor shuddered and they were taken down to the atrium. Daniel kept hold of Emma's hand as they went through the search and registration of their wands. They paused at the fountain and Daniel smiled. "What do you think Em another ten galleons?"

Emma nodded smiling "From both of us if this plot of yours works." It didn't take long to find an auror who was happy to lead them down to the MLE waiting room. They took a seat and looked up as a younger witch offered them tea which they both accepted.

After around twenty minutes A large male auror of African descent came into the room causing both Emma and Dan to smile recognizing him at once.

"I apologize for the wait, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm afraid that it'll take just a few minutes Madame Bones has insisted that you both are part of a restricted case file and as such only she is allowed to deal with you. I hope you understand?"

"Of course, we don't mind waiting a few more minutes." Emma smiled as Daniel nodded He leaned back to see into the Bullpen hoping to catch a glimpse of his favorite pink haired auror.

The Auror nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him a few minutes later just as Emma had finished her tea the door reopened and a young witch with bright pink hair stood in the doorway. "Wotcher Mr. and Mrs. Granger. My name is Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Madame Bones assigned me to stay with you until such a time she deems it no longer necessary."

Daniel chuckled "That is just fine Auror Tonks. Please call me Dan this is my wife Emma. Is Madame Bones ready for us?"

"Yes, Sir er sorry Dan. Follow me to her office?" Tonks looked a touch nervous. This was to be her first big solo assignment. Though she wasn't exactly certain _why_ her boss was so sure the couple needed Auror protection but she sure as hell wasn't going to question her. She led them both to Madame Bone's office and knocked twice.

"Come in all three of you."

Tonks looked at the couple who shrugged and they all walked in Dan and Emma took a seat in front of Madame Bone's desk while Tonks stayed next to the door shutting it firmly behind her.

Amelia Bones simply nodded at the couple before turning to her young Auror. "Auror Nymphadora Tonks. I've requested you to be this couple's protection detail for reasons which will become apparent during today's discussion. I must, however, impress how very sensitive the details you will learn in this room are. Worth more than your job if I found them leaked. Am I understood Nymphadora?"

Tonks blinked once before she firmly nodded. "I Nymphadora Lily Tonks hereby swear upon my magic that I will never reveal the information that I learn within this room unless given permission to do so. So mote it be." She quickly cast a Lumos to show that she still retained her magic smiling as her boss gave her a firm nod.

"Alright then. Let's begin. First of all, I'd like to welcome you both back to the Magical world. Everyone was certain we lost you permanently when you snapped your wand. Mr. Granger." Madame Bones smiled at the black haired man and shook her head wizards truly could be very blind.

"If it was my choice I'd likely never had returned but my daughter needs me," Daniel replied after a moment.

Madame Bones nodded as she opened the file in front of her "Yes Young Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Gryffindor fourth year best mate to Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter." She steepled her fingers and looked into Dan's emerald green eyes. "Let's cut the dragon dung. What are you planning to do Mr. Potter?"

Daniel smiled as he heard Tonks swallow hard behind him "If I may first?" He nodded towards Tonks.

"As you will. She is your guard detail." Madame Bones shrugged as she read the newest additions to the Granger file.

Dan stood up "It's amazing to see you again. I know this will be difficult to believe but my wife and I and my _brother_ are not from this time. We are from the future where we were known as Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. And yes before you ask, I am _that_ Harry Potter." He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead revealing his telltale lighting bolt. He smiled as Tonks' eyes got huge.

"Bloody hell… you weren't joking about this being worth than my job… Blimey…" Tonks shook her head in shock. "Why are you so old?" She quickly covered her mouth as Emma began giggling.

"That's what happens when you are sent back to nineteen sixty-nine from nineteen ninety-six. I'm forty now and Harry will be on July thirty first." Emma shook her head. "Please call us Dan and Emma though or things will become very confusing very quickly."

"Yes, it seems Ragnok sent a message that you are planning to break a stable time loop. Why have you decided to do this?" Madame Bones held up a copy of Dan's letter to himself. "Because your father requested it?" She turned to Emma

"Partly, but mostly because we're so very tired of just standing back and being helpless. That is why we're here today Madame." Emma smiled as Dan placed his arms on her shoulders. "We want to take over guardianship of Harry."

"Dumbledore would never agree to that you know." Madame Bones kept a blank look on her face though internally she was cheering at the fact she'd have reason to get Harry away from both his abusive relatives and that meddler of a headmaster.

"Bollocks to what he wants. Trust me there is no love lost between him and I. His only defense for Harry being there is the blood wards from Aunt Petunia. Well, I've got that same blood." Dan held his hand out with a very tooth-filled grin. "If you'd be kind enough to perform the blood test to confirm my familial relation to the young man?"

Madame Bone's finally chuckled and took a small dagger from her desk drawer and slit open Daniel's palm allowing his blood to fall on the proper seal on the custody request. It turned Gold signifying a match and with a simple spell she healed Dan's palm and handed over the approved custody paperwork. "Congratulations. Daniel, Emma. It's a wizard."

Emma beamed "The second time I've heard that today!"

Madame Bones beamed at the couple she was becoming fond of. "Congratulations are in store it seems then! If there is anything else?"

Both Emma and Dan shook their heads. Madame Bones stood up and shook both of their hands. "Auror Tonks stick by them. I don't think I need to explain how important their safety is?"

Tonks just nodded not trusting herself to talk she followed the couple out of her boss's office and back up into the atrium where her charges paused and both reached into their pockets and tossed a handful of gold each into the fountain. Tonks found herself smiling as they left the Ministry. _Guarding Harry Potter and his wife… Mum and Dad wouldn't believe me even if I could tell them._


	3. Goodbye Dursleys!

Daniel paused after tossing the gold. "Tonks, would it be possible for us to floo back to the Leaky Cauldron from here? Emma and I have our shopping there along with our normal clothes."

"It's also far closer to our car." Emma winced with a grin "I haven't walked this much since we took Hermione to Paris last summer."

Daniel bent down and scooped Emma into his arms. "Well, I could always carry you, my lady." He spun her in a circle as she laughed holding her head to his chest. Before he finally set her back on her feet.

"Prat…" Emma reached up and gently smacked him on the back of his head a small smile tugging at her lips as Daniel burst out laughing.

"Sorry love, I have it on good authority that it's genetic." Daniel laughed as Emma groaned softly.

"And I'm bringing another one of you into this world." Emma shook her head "What was I thinking!"

Daniel wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest before bending down and touching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss pulling away he lowered his voice so that Tonks could only just hear him. "Because Mi… You and me? When we are together we can make the world change." He smiled as a tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she nodded.

"You and me Harry." She whispered before pulling back. "Sorry about all that Tonks, you'll get used to it." Emma brushed her tear away a beaming smile on her face.

"Either she will or she can join our neighbors in their discussions on those _peculiar_ Grangers." Daniel seemed to shrug while shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. "So about the floo?"

Tonks blinked a few times before she began laughing. She hadn't known what to expect but she was already beginning to love this fun couple who didn't seem to give a damn about what anyone thought of them She liked that. She liked that a lot! "Yeah come with me we can use the Auror's floo. It should be pretty empty this time of day." She led the couple to the private floo showing her badge to the guard who allowed them past.

After watching Emma carefully walk out of the floo Tonks couldn't stop the snort which escaped her as Daniel flew out landing on his face.

"I maintain that I _hate_ using the floo…" Daniel grumbled as Emma helped him to his feet brushing the soot off of his robes grinning wildly. "Give me a good broom any day. Or at worst I'll take a portkey."

"Why don't you apparate?" Tonks asked once they were headed upstairs to the room the couple had rented.

"Left the magical world before we became of age." Daniel shrugged unlocking the door. "You have to understand Tonks when we got here I was fifteen and Emma was three months from her seventeenth birthday. It wasn't long after we got here that we decided to live as muggles permanently. Emma kept her wand but neither of us have cast even a Lumos in roughly twenty-five years." He walked into the bathroom after grabbing his slacks and button down tossing his new wand carelessly on the bed.

Tonks looked over at Emma once Daniel was in the bathroom. "Why? I mean I can understand living in the muggle world me Dad is muggle born so when I saw family they were muggles. But to completely abandon the magic world? I mean Madame Bones said he even snapped his wand."

Emma sighed as she lay her own wand on the bedside table. "You have to understand Tonks when Harry, Neville and I arrived here we were not in good shape. I was dying from a vicious cutting curse. Neville's nose and wand were just broken and Harry… Harry had just watched his Godfather fall through the veil. Once I was being cared for by Madame Pomfrey and Neville received a new wand Harry realized that his Mum and Dad hadn't even started Hogwarts yet. So… He talked to Dumbledore. Told him everything absolutely everything he knew."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed frowning after she pulled off the robes she was wearing. "He only wanted to do one thing. He wanted to hunt down Tom Riddle and kill him before he could go after Harry's Mum and Dad. All he wanted to do was stop the first wizarding war before it even started and the old meddling bastard told him no. That time must continue as normal. That's when Harry snapped his wand. He stayed with me until I was well enough to be released we went to Gringotts Got a bit of a loan which they knew would be paid back due to the blood test they requested. We changed our names legally created new identities. Everything we'd need." She smirked after a moment "We decided to use my Mum and Dad's names as a lark."

"..." Tonks leaned against the wall as she took in everything Emma had told her. Her hair had cycled from her normal pink to white then red before finally ending at a mousy brown which her mum told her was the color at birth. "So then You are your own Mum?"

Emma wrinkled her nose for a moment then shook her head. "Not in the manner you are thinking. Ha-Dan and I adopted her at birth from a teen mother who had chosen us to be her baby's parents. We named her in honor of who we had been. I don't think it really hit either of us that she was me until her eleventh birthday when McGonagall knocked on our door. During the meeting, I had deja vu something horrible but it wasn't until she turned my teacup into a canary that it finally hit me. Dan held me as I sobbed long into the night." She changed into her normal clothes and shook her head. "The fact took a while to sink in. That Dan and I had no choice in what we had to do. We even discussed running away."

"But, you didn't, why?" Tonks asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Because without Hermione I never would have survived my first Quidditch match not to mention my first year." Dan smiled sadly as he came out of the bathroom "Sure I've been terrified having her away from us especially under Albus I know everything Dumbledore But, I also know just how important my little girl is to a certain boy with messy black hair and stunning emerald eyes."

Emma smiled over at where Dan was standing "And I can assure you that she felt the same about that boy. Though she did wish he would study more!"

"Hey! I didn't get my doctorate just on my good looks ya know?" Dan laughed as Emma rolled her eyes

"No, no I will admit when we started Uni you were very focused." Emma smiled sadly "Though I think partly that was because you needed something other than magic to focus on…"

After walking over and wrapping an arm around his wife Dan finally shrugged "Yeah, I'm not going to tell you that you are wrong."

"You both are so in tuned with one another." Tonks shook her head in wonder. "Even my Mum and Dad have moments where they bicker something horrid."

Daniel smiled sadly as he placed a kiss on Emma's head "I think partly it's because we got married before we fell in love."

"You what now?" Tonks blinked not quite certain she had heard him correctly.

"It was one of the first things we did after leaving Gringotts with new identities Tonks." Emma smiled over at the younger woman. "I knew that even as Dan Harry could be a target especially if Dumbledore was capable of tracking him down. Harry was my best friend I refused to leave his side. If that meant marrying my best friend and staying with him for the rest of my life? I would be happy to do so. She shook her head. "We fell in love quite by accident!"

"I think that was the best way for it to happen. We didn't have to go through any of the normal BS that couples do when they are dating. It was far more enjoyable to wake up beside you one morning and have it hit me that you were the most beautiful woman in the world. Past, present, or future." Daniel grinned capturing her lips with a kiss that he knew would cause his wife's legs to turn to jelly.

"Best friends first always." Emma gently pulled back her voice a touch husky as Tonks cleared her throat.

"Do you need me to wait by the bar?" Her hair was pink again as she teased the couple.

Daniel laughed hard-throwing his head back "Nah, let's get the hell out of here!" He stood up tugging Emma to her feet their new clothes shoved into a bag. Daniel grabbed his wand and slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

Tonks let out a low whistle as they pulled into the driveway of a large two floor home. She had already been impressed by the car the Grangers had led her to a red with gold trim Jaguar XJS convertible. Dan grinned as he stopped the car doing his best impression of the cat who ate the canary.

"What were you expecting? Remember Emma and I are dentists by trade in our muggle lives and bloody millionaires in the magical one."

"...That's right you're the head of the Potter family, aren't you? Bloody hell…" Tonks shook her head as she got out of the car and followed the Grangers inside. The entryway was covered in family pictures of two very happy adults and a giddy little girl. Daniel paused at one where he had his arms wrapped around Hermione in front of the Eiffel tower. "That's our most recent one. Wasn't but a few days later she was back to Hogwarts."

Tonks nodded "She's a very pretty girl. I can see why no one has ever questioned her parentage." She grinned over at Emma "You two could be twins."

Emma rolled her eyes as she showed Tonks the living room, den, and kitchen "Well considering we are the exact same person? Yeah, it's pretty easy to imagine." She paused "Dan what room are we giving Tonks?"

Daniel came towards the two of them from the den having put the lid back on the scotch he had opened the night before. "The one closest to Hermione will be Tonks. Harry will have the room on the other side of the hall."

"Danny… Are you actually attempting to protect Hermione from yourself?" Ema smirked her eyes twinkling at the idea of it. "I really don't think you are in the right spot to play the protective father role. I mean maybe if she winds up with a boy _other_ than Harry maybe then."

Dan sighed "True, alright you're right Em, Tonks you'll have the room across from Hermione Harry can be next to her. We've got a few days before the term ends. We should fix his room up for him. Red and Gold obviously might see if I can find that album Hermione has in her room…" He frowned before smiling "And maybe some pictures of his Mum and Dad that he has never seen before."

After a moment of thought, Emma nodded. While she hadn't been thrilled with what Dan had done so many years ago she understood how important it was to him now. It was amazing how easy it had been to get to know the Evans family as early University students offering tutoring. She smiled as she rested her head on Dan's arm They had grown close to the Evans family and when Lily had been found to be a witch the Evans had become even closer to them after they revealed that she was a muggle-born witch herself who lived with her muggle husband. They had even been invited to Lily and James' wedding. And were one of the first non-family members to hold baby Harry. Emma shook her head as she thought about the Potter's sealed will. While it was without a doubt true that Sirius was Harry's Godfather. His godmother was herself.

"Thirteen years late but we're finally getting him like Lily wanted Danny."

Daniel simply nodded "Tonks, do you have any muggle money or do you need some?"

Tonks considered asking about what Emma had just said but decided if she needed to know she'd find out later. "I have a muggle bank account Me Dad insisted. Said if I ever got in trouble and my wand broke or some such I'd be bloody relieved to have it."

"Smart dad you have Tonks. Really listened to the Father's handbook he did." Daniel grinned as Emma just shook her head. The three of them agreed to go shopping the next day for Harry and Tonks' rooms.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he shook his head listening as Tonks plead her case to his wife. He had good money on Emma winning though.

"My boss told me I'm not allowed to let you go anywhere without me. I'm your guard detail remember?" Tonks' hair was a bright purple as she looked down at the shorter Emma who had her arms firmly crossed.

"And I am telling you that Danny and I are quite capable of traveling to King Cross Station where we will be surrounded by Wizards and Witches who are certain we are muggles just as we have done the last three years." Emma huffed "Just because your boss knows who we are doesn't mean the whole bloody magical world will suddenly realize Danny is Harry Bloody Potter!"

"I have to be there! Madame Bones will have my butt if she didn't see me there when she picked up Susan!" Tonks argued back.

"If you _did_ come with us that would be a bigger clue to the fact we were something other than normal muggles! Muggles do not have Auror bodyguards unless they are the bloody Prime Minister! Danny and I are Fooking dentists!" Emma uncrossed her arms her hands now resting on her hips.

Daniel finally places his fingers in his mouth and whistles "Tonks, first of all, I congratulate you Em hasn't sworn like that since we got the letter in Hermione's second year that she had a magical disease and was in a quarantine situation where we couldn't be allowed to see or write to her." He shook his head "Em, Tonks is right, Bones requested her to guard us for a reason. So here is what's going to happen. We'll drive to Kings Cross together but before we park Tonks will apparate to just outside the entrance and remain ten or fifteen feet in front of us. Close enough to keep an eye on those around us. But not close enough to be identified as being with us. And just in case Emma you and I will both have our wands. Fair?"

Both women nodded after a moment and Dan chuckled and gestured them out the door locking it behind him. He had been looking forward to this day for a week and not just because they were picking up their daughter and bringing Harry home.

* * *

Dan walked with his arm around Emma's shoulders his eyes scanning the cluster of muggles waiting for their children the veterans helping the newbies to relax. He smiled as he finally picked him out. Standing away from the other parents but close enough to watch the divider of platform nine and ten was the fat bastard himself Vernon Dursley. "Excuse me, love, I've been waiting for this moment for well over thirty years."

Emma glanced over "Well don't let me stop you, want me to accompany you?"

Dan rubbed his chin he and she were both dressed in what they referred to as rich casual. "Are you planning to stop me from saying too much?"

"Not at all, I just thought you'd enjoy the look on his face when you introduce your gorgeous young looking wife when he has to return home to his shrew." Emma grinned.

"God I love you!" Daniel kissed her hard as she placed her hand into his back pocket as she pulled back and they walked over to the fat man.

"Well! Vernon Dursley! Now there is a man I can honestly say is a man in the broadest sense!" Daniel spoke mildly, approaching the rotund salaryman.

Dursley turned a bit in surprise and more than a little uncomfortable to be recognized in this place. "Do I know you, Mister…?" He looked askance toward Dan's identity.

"Definitely not And it's Doctor Granger. But let's not stand on formality. It's not like you want to be here today., just as you didn't want to be here for the previous three years. Don't worry. That won't be a problem any longer."

"I really don't know what you are prattling about sir." Vernon was acutely aware that this 'Doctor Granger's' voice was carrying rather a bit and people were starting to take note.

"Of course," Dan said lowering his voice."Let's not make a scene. Walk with me Mister Dursley. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say."

Warily, Vernon followed Daniel's gesture and they began to walk along the platform. Emma following behind, holding her tongue for now.

"Harry James Potter," Daniel recited. "A child you never asked to be burdened with. A child undeserving of the sort of familial love that you give your _natural_ son, Dudley. But still, because of you, Harry has learned humility and industry. Lessons well worth learning."

Vernon nodded. "If I am expected to house and feed a child, I should make certain he keeps from mischief."

"Oh most assuredly. In the meantime, you deny your own son that self-same discipline. As a doctor, I fear he'll have the devil's time with hypertension and an unhealthy heart. And he hasn't been given the tools of self-discipline to save himself either. Frankly, he needs a good boxing program. Boxing rather than mere brawling mind you. It's the difference between driving and joyriding."

"Now see here!"

"Harry hunting isn't the best way for Dudley to learn to fight anyone who can actually fight back! Now let's cut to the chase, shall we? Harry Potter, the unnatural boy whom you have trained to cook your meals, do your wife's gardening, take care of every bloody menial job you can think of because he's too unlike you and that petty little narrow-minded world you live in where mediocrity is prized above exceptionalism and dreams are crushed because you haven't the imagination to understand.

"Well, understand this Uncle Vernon. Harry Potter is not your concern any longer." Daniel looked coldly at him. "I can make thirty-seven different cocktails but I will never again mix a gin and tonic. Watching you guzzle seven of those on Empire Day when I was ten was disgusting. As if a man like you knows anything about the sacrifice of men better than you that built that Empire so pompous fools could drink and pretend they were of the same mettle."

Vernon stared at Daniel caught between rage and complete shock as he saw in his own soul this was somehow that same… It was impossible but just the same."

"Don't ask. It would take the slightest touch of imagination for you to understand." Emma spoke up from behind him. "But We've been together a long time. Long enough for me to see what you did to a helpless boy. It ends today Vernon Dursley! WE are taking Harry home. He'll never be anywhere where the likes of you will ever touch him again!"

Daniel wrapped his arm around his wife as she lay her head against him. "Now get out of here… And if anyone stops by looking for Harry. Just tell them honestly. He is being taken care of by his god mum." And with that final statement, Daniel turned his back to Vernon Dursley for the very last time. They got back just in time to see Hermione place a kiss on the cheek of a very startled Harry Potter.

"Hello, darling!" Daniel called out after his little girl had pulled back blushing he omphed as he was struck in the chest by a small bushy haired missile. He picked her up and spun her around with a laugh.

"Daddy! Mum!" Hermione beamed as Emma joined her Dad in hugging her tightly She glanced back to see Harry watching though he kept looking around. Hermione pulled back from her parents then beamed "Mum, Daddy I want you to formally meet my best friend Harry!"

Daniel grinned over at Emma as Hermione tugged them over to the small boy.

"Harry, I'm so glad you aren't gone yet. Your Uncle normally gets you out of here as fast as he can!" Hermione frowned as Harry glanced down "Harry?"

"I uh, I don't see Uncle Vernon here yet Hermione, that's all. Must have forgotten today was when I was coming back." Harry shrugged "I guess I'll find a way back to em."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip "Well, I'm sure my Mum and Dad can help. Harry these are my parents Doctor Daniel James Granger."

Daniel smiles and holds his hand out for Harry to take "A pleasure Harry, Hermione has told us all about you. We couldn't be more pleased that you two are such close mates. A good match the both of you are."

Harry shook the man's hand. He seemed really nice Strong but not overwhelming. "Nice to meet you as well Sir."

"And this is my Mum, Harry, Doctor Emma Jean Granger." Hermione gestured to Emma with a grin.

Emma gently wrapped her arms around Harry smiling sadly as she felt the stiffening she remembered far to well before he allowed himself to relax "Hello Harry, I'm sorry but you looked like you needed a hug."

"I-I can see where Hermione gets it from er not that her hugging me is a bad thing I really like her I mean it I mean." Harry nervously looked over at Dan who was gathering Hermione's trunk and to his surprise Harry's as well.

"Don't worry Harry, I've been temporarily rendered deaf."

Harry smiled at Emma the stiffness in his shoulders relaxing "I like when Hermione hugs me. She's my best mate I don't think I'd get very far without her. Um, w-why are you loading up my trunk with Hermione's?"

Daniel paused as Madame Bones walked over her hand on Susan's shoulder "Ah good, good I'm glad to see you found him so easily." She paused and spoke to her niece. "Susan, would you go over to chat with Hannah for a few moments?" The red-haired witch nodded and after saying hello to Harry and Hermione went over to where Hannah still was.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Amelia Bones I am the head of Magical Law Enforcement." She smiled at the boy as he simply nodded mutely before glancing over at Daniel who had his hands shoved in his pockets _What a difference little over twenty-five years makes_ "Several days ago I was informed that your parent's will had been illegally sealed by someone who claimed they had magical guardianship over you. This has been rectified to my satisfaction. As you likely are aware your father named Sirius Black as your Godfather. However until such a time that we can find him and learn one way or the other what happened to lead to the death of your Mother and Father." She considered "If by any chance said Godfather might contact you inform him I'd like to offer him a real trial veritaserum if he requests."

Harry felt as if his heart was going to burst this woman Amelia was offering Sirius a way to prove his innocence even without the rat! Memories of the family he had hoped for with Sirius threatened to overwhelm him as he just nodded his understanding not willing to risk anything by speaking.

"As I was saying until such a time that he is found innocent and passes required mentality testing he is not capable of being your guardian." Amelia kept her expression mild even as she watched the boy in front of her slump she hoped that this would cheer him up. "However, he is not the guardian named in your Mother's will."

Harry blinked and looked up in interest whenever anyone talked about his parents it was almost always about his Dad. How much he looked like James, how much alike he and James were, how he got his talent on the broom from James. He hardly knew anything about his Mom. He ached to. _Whoever Mom named had to know her really well. I can finally learn about her!_

"Your mother Lily named a very close family friend as your Godmother. In fact, she was Lily's tutor before she attended Hogwarts and during the summers after she started. From what I've heard the whole family except your Aunt adored the young woman. I'd like to place you in her custody at this time. Is that alright Harry?" Amelia smiled as she watched Harry seem to start glowing in front of her eyes but he frowned.

"But, Professor Dumbledore says I have to stay with the Dursleys… There are blood wards protecting me." Harry blinked back the tears that had threatened to form as Amelia shook her head.

"Harry, I promise you that not even Dumbledore will be able to get you from your godmother. She was quite… incensed once we informed her of where you had been placed. Now if you are ready?" The tears still filled the boy's eyes much to Amelia's annoyance but she smiled as he nodded. "Harry James Potter. I'd like you to meet your Godmother Emma Jean Granger."

Emma smiled at Harry as he stared in shock at her "Bu-but you're a muggle! Mum chose a muggle?" He shook his head in shock not paying attention at Hermione who was looking at her Mother with a completive expression.

"No Harry, your Mum chose a witch with what she thought a muggle husband to be your godmother." Emma reached into her purse and pulled out her wand.

"Bloody hell… wait you said what Mum thought… Does that mean?" Harry looked over at Daniel who pulled his own wand out of his back pocket.

"I think we have a lot to talk about at _home_ Mum...Dad." Hermione finally stated plainly "Come on Harry get Hedwig and I'll carry Crookshanks." She picked up her cat deliberately not looking at her parents and headed towards the car park. Harry glanced at his new guardians and gave a meek shrug and hurried after Hermione.

Amelia shook her head at the Grangers "I do not envy you both the conversation that is coming." She nodded her head at them. "Stay close to them Tonks we had that conversation purposely after most of the students and their families were gone for a reason."

"Yes, Ma'am." Came from the disillusioned witch standing on Daniel's left side.

Daniel shook his head putting his wand back in his back pocket and grabbed hold of the buggy. "Come on Em, the sooner we get home the sooner we find out just what all our brilliant girl has already puzzled out."

Emma snorted. "If she hasn't already figured out who we really are I'll eat my wand..."


	4. Lily's Will

_Hello! I can't state how excited and thankful I am at the attention this story has been getting! I'm enjoying writing it! Please feel free to leave your thoughts and I will endevour to answer every comment/review. I hope you all enjoy chapter four!_

* * *

"Hermione! Slow down, please?"

Hermione turned and paused her cheeks flushed. "Sorry Harry, I forgot for a moment that you've never seen our car." She stopped to wait for him Crookshanks limp in her arms as Harry hurried to her side giving her a nervous grin.

"You act like you're upset I'm coming to stay with you I-I mean you aren't… are you?" Harry finished actually feeling nervous. _Of course, she doesn't want you, Potter, think about it even when you were locked in your room with bars on the window it still took most of the summer for Ron and his brothers to check on you…_

Hermione frowned as she watched Harry's shoulders slump the light that had re-appeared in his eyes after Cedric's death had put it out was dimming. "Whatever you are thinking Harry it's not the truth so knock it right off." She carefully maneuvered Crookshanks into one arm and wrapped the other around Harry tightly. "Of course I'm not upset you are coming to stay! Are you knackers? I only wish it had happened sooner! I've always wanted to get you away from those abusers you lived with having and to have a legal reason that not even the headmaster can undo? That is just brilliant in my eyes."

"Then why?" Harry hesitantly wrapped his arm around Hermione's back similar to how she was holding him.

"Am I angry? Not at you Harry, I could never be angry with you… I mean not seriously angry. Annoyed yes, frustrated? Without a doubt but actually mad?" Hermione shook her head. "Never going to happen Potter. No, i-it's my Mum and Dad. They've lied to me my entire life!"

"You mean because they aren't really muggles?" Harry asked as his body relaxed more into her hug.

"That and… other things." Hermione said after a moment of thought. "It's like I told Mum and Dad Harry we'll talk about it at home."

"A good idea Miss Granger." A female's voice whispered in her ear. "Shall we continue moving towards the car? Most everyone is gone but you never know."

Hermione stiffened at the unfamiliar voice in her ear "If you mean to hurt Harry." She hissed under her breath.

"Hardly." The voice answered.

Hermione scanned the car park seeing her parents quickly approaching hands clasped per usual. "My Mum and Dad are coming… They are a very powerful witch and wizard…"

The female's voice laughed softly as Emma and Dan reached them Emma raised an eyebrow. "Is there a valid reason for stopping in the middle of the car park. Aside for Harry needing a hug of course." She smiled as she felt Dan's hands on her squeezing gently. "Which is, of course, a very valid one." Emma frowned as she saw Hermione's eyes glancing to her right side. "...Really Tonks? She hasn't met you yet…"

"Sorry Emma, wasn't sure if I should re-illusion myself until you got here. Rather stupid of me yeah?" Tonks reappeared and smiled at the two startled teens. "Wotcher Harry, Hermione I'm Auror Nymphadora Tonks… Don't call me by my first name."

Hermione's mouth opened a bit before she nodded another puzzle piece slipping into place. "Tonks then, nice to meet you. I guess you're coming home with us?"

"Yep." Tonks grinned one hand in the pocket of her jeans "Guard detail. I live there until such a point as my boss says I no longer do."

Dan cleared his throat. "And I think any more of this conversation should continue in said house." He walked past the others and up to his baby unlocking the doors and popping the boot.

Harry's eyes lit up. He might not have been exposed to much of the world but even he recognized a jaguar when he saw it. "This is your car Mione?" As she nodded with a small smile he grinned ear to ear. "Bloody brilliant. I think even Ron would be able to tell how amazing jaguars are. And Gryffindor coloring? Is that off the lot?"

"No." Hermione shook her head as she saw now for the first time what Harry had. The red Jaguar had gold where the normal silver trim would be. "He ordered it that way…" She glanced over at her Mum who simply gave her a smile before squeezing her shoulder as she pulled the passenger set forward so Harry, Hermione, and Tonks could climb into the back seat.

Hermione gave her Mum a small smile before climbing in tugging Harry in behind her to sit in the middle seat Tonks following after before Emma replaced her seat and got in just as the boot slammed closed and Dan climbed into the driver's seat placing his sunglasses on he started the car.

"Harry, go ahead and let Hedwig out. She can meet us at home." Dan smiled at the snowy owl who hooted gently to him "You know the way girl. The kitchen window is open."

Harry glanced over to Hermione who shrugged "She might not enjoy the car ride, Harry. I think if Crooks could fly he'd join her." She had placed the ginger cat on the floorboards where he had curled up between her feet.

Harry licked his lips and let Hedwig from her cage watching as she soared away.

"Good, alright then let's get going?" Dan turned the key and loud rock music came from the radio as the car started. Emma rolling her eyes indulgently.

* * *

After the two-hour car ride of Harry whipping his head around either Tonks or Hermione trying to take everything in, they pulled up to the Granger home." Dan turned off the engine and parked getting out after popping the boot to see one of his neighbors mowing the grass. "Afternoon Mr. Pitwick!"

"Granger," The man nodded towards Dan "Hermione home from school then?"

"That's right we picked up Emma's godson too. Taking custody of him." Dan smiled as Harry got out of the car holding Hedwig's cage.

"Right, goes to that mysterious boarding school somewhere on this island?"

Dan just grinned. "Harry do you want help with your trunk?"

Harry hesitated not missing as the neighbor mumbled something about at least the boy having a normal name as he returned to his grass mowing.

"Ignore him, Harry, neighbors have thought us _peculiar_ since we brought Hermione home from the hospital." Dan shrugged "Now help wanted?"

Harry finally nodded as he watched Hermione and Emma carrying her trunk and followed in kind with Dan helping him.

The trunks were placed in the dining room as Dan shoved his hands into his pockets "well, shall we talk now or pretend nothing happened until after dinner?" He winced at the glares both his brown eyed girls were sending his way. "Harry do yourself a favor don't annoy them at the same time. Yeesh, I'm not a death eater you know."

"How do you even know that word, Dad?" Hermione shook her head "No, I-I know how I just can't believe it! How! It shouldn't even be possible _I_ shouldn't be possible!" She threw her arms into the air "I kept running it through my head the entire drive home!" She turned to Emma staring into identical brown eyes "It-it can't be possible. Can it Mum?"

Emma wrapped her arms around her trembling little girl knowing what she feared and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Not how you are thinking baby." She kept her arms around her. "Dad and I were pregnant seventeen years ago. But, my body wasn't strong enough…" She felt Hermione freeze in her arms "We were warned that any other attempts of pregnancy would likely result in the same ending. So, a few weeks after we buried your sister. Her name was Lily Anne." Emma shook her head remembering when Daniel had held their red-haired daughter who was perfect other than having been born sleeping naming her after his mother. "We started the process to adopt a baby from birth."

Hermione buried her face in her Mother's shoulder as the shock hit her she was adopted. She bit her lip before smiling as the biggest fear she had left. "Adopted… Okay good. I was…"

Emma shook her head "Don't worry I understand. Now, are you ready to hear our story?"

"I'm ready Mum." Hermione gave her mother one final squeeze before she grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the couch Emma and Dan taking chairs in front of them.

"I'm gonna get started on the wards Madame Bones authorized if you need me just whistle." Tonks opened the sliding door to the backyard and closed it behind her.

Dan sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair "Let's see where to start?" He frowned as he heard the doorbell. "Who on earth?" He got up and headed to the door opening it to clench his teeth and fists just so he didn't grab the wand in the back pocket of his jeans. In front of him in all of his so-called _glory_ wearing dark purple robes eyes twinkling down at Dan was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Mr. Granger."

"I'm sorry the Granger family has already donated to the _Greater Good_." Dan slammed the door in his face and headed back to the living room to hear the crack of apparition directly behind him "I told you Em, vampires have better manners than Albus bloody Dumbledore!" Daniel spun to face the headmaster. As Emma took her place beside him her arms crossed a cool look in her eyes.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore started gently as if he was speaking to small children or someone not mentally competent.

"Doctor! We are both Doctors. I swear to God, everytime I deal with one of you bloody magicals I wonder just why my wife and I went through eight years of university to earn our doctorates if it wasn't going to fooking matter! I got Ollivander to call me Doctor Granger certainly the great Albus Dumbledore can do the same!" Hermione's eyes were wide at the absolute hatred in her normally joyous father's voice.

"Very well, Doctor Grangers. Ah! Good there you are Harry, my boy! Glad to see you aren't hurt. Come on now let's get your trunk and get you back to your Aunt and Uncle. I'm sure they are very worried about you." Dumbledore smiled at Harry his eyes twinkling seeming to ignore the other three in the living room.

Hermione frowned as she grabbed Harry's hand tightly in her own as she felt him getting to his feet.

"Excuse me!" Hermione blinked at the even more intense hate dripping from her Mother's tone. "I did not give you permission to come into our house and I _sure_ as bloody hell didn't give you permission to take _my_ godson from me!"

Dumbledore turned his attention to the short brown haired muggle woman "Your Godson? I assure you that you have been misled. Harry has only a godfather. Sadly the man betrayed his parents and was arrested and sentenced to life in our prison."

"And _I_ assure you Dumbledore, Sirius may have been the Godparent named in James' will but you never even glanced at Lily's did you? Beneath your care? After all, she was a mudblood." Emma spit out before snorting at his expression as she flicked her wand out. "Accio Lily's will." She caught it in her hand as Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the revealed witch.

"Allow me?" Daniel reached for the will as Emma graciously handed it over. He cleared his throat "The last will and testimony of Lily Jane Potter nee Evans. I, Lily Jane Potter nee Evans being of sound mind on the date of October the fifteenth of the year of our Lord nineteen eighty-one declare this to be my legal and only will. Any other should be dismissed with prejudice. In the case of only my death, I leave all of my possessions and my vaults to my husband James Charlus Potter to be given to our only son and child Harry James Potter by his seventeenth birthday."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as she felt him tremble at hearing that his mother's will was written only two weeks before her death.

"If however I am proceeded or swiftly followed in death by James Charlus Potter my wishes are thus:"

"To Sirius Orion Black- Sirius you already said yes about taking care of Harry. I'm sure you both will figure it out. To help I leave you our cottage here in Godric's'Hollow and the sum of five hundred thousand galleons. Don't spend it all in one place, Siri. We both love you."

"To Remus John Lupin- Moony you know James and I would have chosen you to be Harry's Godfather if not for being forbidden by your fuzzy little problem. Don't you dare stay out of his life! I expect you to be his most beloved uncle. Maybe you and she can decrease the damage Padfoot will do. I leave you the Potter summer home on the coast and the sum of five hundred thousand galleons. We both love you and will be watching over you. Find a nice girl and give Harry a cousin or two to grow up with!"

"To Alice Aurelia Longbottom- I'm so sorry I won't be able to care for Neville how you would have wanted me to had you gone before me. I'm sure he will grow into a strong man just like Frank. I leave the sum of five hundred thousand galleons and no, I don't care if you are rich no take backs. Spend it on Neville and Frank if you don't want it."

"To Narcissa Helen Malfoy- Cissy get yourself out of this. Take Draco and go. Go far and raise your son how you wish to. I love you… I leave the sum of seven hundred thousand galleons. You have no excuse now go!"

Daniel paused and glared up at Dumbledore. "Why do I think she would have obeyed Lily's last wish for her. No, don't answer."

"To Andromeda Cedrella Tonks- Andi, I'm counting on you to help Siri and her to make sure Harry has a good childhood. Also that he bathes at least weekly. I leave you the sum of five hundred thousand galleons. Also, make sure he doesn't get Harry a racing broom until he's nine please!"

"To my Goddaughter Nymphadora Lily Tonks- Hi sweetheart I'm sorry I won't be able to take you to the amusement park for your ninth birthday as I promised. Be a good girl for your Mummy and Daddy. And don't worry Harry will big enough to actually play with you soon. I leave the sum of two hundred thousand galleons to be placed in a trust vault until you reach the age of seventeen along with an additional ten thousand galleons to change your first name if you so desire. Honestly Andi what were you and Ted thinking?

"To my Godson Draco Lucius Malfoy- I know you'll never remember me but I was there when you were born. In disguise, of course, your father never would have allowed me in. I adore you, child, you and your mother both. I hope one day when it is safe for you and your Mother to return to Britain that you and Harry will be great friends even if you boys are sorted into separate houses. Your Mummy and I made it work. I leave the sum of two hundred thousand galleons to be placed in a trust vault until you reach the age of seventeen along with an additional ten thousand galleons to change your last name available immediately. Take the hint Cissy"

"To my Godson Neville Frank Longbottom- I know you and Harry will be the greatest of friends and brothers. I love you so much buddy you are going to be a great man and wizard. I only wish I could see it. Born just before midnight just a few minutes before Harry. You boys are so beloved by your Mummy and myself as our twins. Remember, whenever a Potter went into battle a Longbottom was on his right side. I leave the sum of two hundred thousand galleons to be placed in a trust vault until you reach the age of seventeen along with an additional ten thousand galleons to be used for your second birthday."

"To my Sister Petunia Rose Dursley- Thank you for the vase. It's lovely. I leave you the sum of one thousand pounds. Don't worry it's from my _muggle_ bank account all that is left in it."

"To my Brother in Law Vernon Dursley- I leave you ten pence. Use it to call someone who gives a damn."

"To my only nephew Dudley Dursley- I wish I could have met you. I wish you could have grown up with Harry. I'm sorry that your Mummy and my falling out will affect yours and Harry's relationship. I leave you the sum of six hundred and two thousand six hundred and eighty nine pounds and forty four pence to be placed in a muggle trust account until you reach the age of eighteen along with an additional thirty thousand one hundred and thirty-four pounds and forty-seven pence to be given to Petunia Dursley to be used only for birthday and Christmas gifts from me and my name had better be on them."

To Severus Tobias Snape- I forgive you Sev, I pray you survive this war. No amount of money will be given to you. You'd never take it. Instead. To you my first and greatest friend." Dan paused swallowing the lump in his throat remembering the joyous little boy who was always beside his Mother whenever he and Emma were over. "I leave my advanced potions book and the key to Gringotts vault five three one zero. Everything within it is yours. Please Sev, You must move on. Find a woman muggle or witch who makes you happy. Allow yourself to love _my_ son Sev. He…" Dan takes a deep breath before finishing the sentence. "Has my eyes you know?"

"To Peter Phileas Pettigrew- If I am dead of natural or accidental causes then I leave you the sum of five hundred thousand galleons and the Potter winter home on the island of Tahiti. If however I have been murdered by Lord Voldemort and you had better read his name out no bloody You-Know-Who. It is your fault you filthy rat! We trusted you and I pray you are haunted by James' and my ghost for the rest of your miserable life! Peter was our secret keeper and betrayed us! I leave you the sum of thirty sickles. Ask a muggle born for the reference!"

"To Emma Jean Granger and Daniel James Granger- I love you both so much. I know you wanted to take Harry while James and I went into hiding. I-I'm sorry I decided to agree to the fidelius instead. Harry and Hermione will be the greatest of friends I'm certain of it closer than siblings. I leave you both the sum of eight hundred thousand galleons and with the agreement of James, Potter Manor. Take care of my baby as you took care of me when I was a scared little girl."

"To Hermione Jean Granger- I don't know if you'll remember me for long sweetie but you are so smart you already are running around and speaking in full sentences. Your Mummy thinks you may be a witch! That is fantastic if you are. If you aren't though it's nothing to be ashamed of. Your Daddy is one of the best muggles I know. I leave you the sum of two hundred thousand galleons to be placed in a trust vault until you reach either the age of seventeen or eighteen to be determined by your Mummy. I also leave an additional ten thousand galleons to be transferred into pounds and placed in a savings account for further schooling you may wish to do. Although I expect universities to be throwing themselves at you."

"To my only son and child Harry James Potter- I'm so sorry I won't be here to watch you grow into the strong, brave, intelligent, and powerful wizard and man you are destined to be. Promise me to live your life without worrying about this stupid prophecy. Grow into a man and I know you will do great things. I love you, baby. I leave the remainder of my assets to you to be calculated by Ragnok and no other. Along with your school trust vault which has already been prepared."

"If both myself Lily Jane Potter and my husband James Charlus Potter have died I have chosen to leave my son and only child Harry James Potter in the custody of his Godfather Sirius Orion Black and his Godmother Emma Jean Granger. If neither is able to take him custody will be given to Narcissa Helen Black or Andromeda Cedrella Tonks. Custody is to never be given to my sister Petunia Rose Dursley. If it comes to that point the muggle authorities will place him with Remus John Lupin with a foster home placement for the two days prior and two days following the full moon with Severus Tobias Snape."

"And it's signed and dated James signed as did myself and Emma as witnesses prepared by the Evans family attorney." Daniel hands the will back to Emma "And don't even think about obliviating us and taking both of our kids. The Goblins have a copy of that will and so does Amelia Bones. Now. We will continue sending Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts but during the Summer, Christmas, and Easter holidays I don't want to even hear your name whispered in my presence."

Emma holds her wand loosely in her hand. "You should know by now Dumbledore that my husband is very stubborn when he believes in something."

Dumbledore's eyes are narrowed his lips pursed into a thin line as he stared into Daniel's very familiar emerald eyes his eyes searching under the man's fringe.

Daniel smirked and wiped a fingertip over his scar wiping the concealer away. "Looking for this old man?"

"Harry… I should have known… and you dragged Miss Granger into this even…" He sadly shook his head. "You know you cannot do this Harry…"

"I'm _not_ Miss. Granger thank you very much if you feel you _must_ refer to me by my prior name I am Mrs. Hermione Jean _Potter_. Or Lady Potter to you." Emma narrowed her eyes. "You don't get to treat us like kids anymore. We are not students and we are no longer scared and injured fifteen and sixteen years old. Now I suggest you leave now or I'll whistle for our auror guard and she'll apparate directly to Madame Bones."

Dumbledore frowned and tried to catch the young Harry's eye to see that he was staring at his trainers his left hand clenched into a fist while his right was clutching Hermione's who was glaring at him much in the same manner as her parents. "This isn't over Mr.- Doctor Granger." He stared into Dan's eyes and frowned as his probe hit a firm occlumency formed shield.

"Maybe not but you are in check old man now you _will_ leave!" Daniel pulled his wand out and Dumbledore vanished as Daniel slid his wand back into his back pocket to see Emma looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? It was simply the opposite of a summoning charm, he's back on our porch." Slowly he turned to the two teenagers on the couch and kneeled tilting Harry's chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Harry smiled nervously.

"I shoulda figured it out. I mean... you look just like Dad… Hi Harry." He turned to see Emma had taken his left hand in both of hers "Hi Mione…"

"Mum… Daddy? Please, will you tell us?" Hermione asked finally able to speak her trust in Dumbledore shattered.

Daniel smiled. "Let's invite Tonks back in and I'll call your Uncle to join us for dinner. Then the three of us will tell you everything."

"Uncle Nigel… wait he can't be my real uncle…" Hermione trailed off remembering Lily's will.

"He's Neville isn't he?" Harry finished Hermione's thought as Daniel nodded.

"That's right. I'll order take out and after dinner." He saw both of them nod and placed a gentle kiss on both Harry and Hermione's brows and picked up the phone dialing. "Hey, Nev. It's time… Right, see you in fifteen." He hung up as he watched Emma wrap both of the teens in a loving hug. He ran his fingers through his fringe. _It's going to be a long night..._


	5. Dinner

Harry chewed at his lip not certain where to go or what to do. His entire world had suddenly flipped upside down in the space of a single afternoon. He smiled as he felt Hermione give his hand a firm squeeze and shook his head as he was reminded that he wasn't alone in this.

"Yeah, I need five number fives and a number eight… Yeah, family size… uhhuh… Daniel Granger Number twelve Hillman Dr. Yeah… Thank you… You too." Daniel sat the phone back on the receiver as Tonks walked back inside.

"So, what did I miss? I could feel some major magic in here tugging at the wards I just placed. It was pretty intense." Tonks shook her head dropping onto the couch next to Harry.

"Just Mr. For The Greater Good himself determined to take my Godson back into an abusive situation. He was irritated I said no." Emma snorted "Barmy tosser, thought to have James' will to be sealed but didn't even think of checking if Lily had her own will. One which would supersede James'"

Tonks rolled her eyes "Is this the moment I should mention that he sent me an owl last night asking me to join something called…"

"The Order of The Phoenix." Daniel stated his hands in his pockets as he took a deep breath "Bugger, almost forgot about that. What do you think Em?"

Emma made a weighing motion with her hands. "Remus or Arthur fifty-fifty either way. If I was a betting woman though I'd say, Arthur. He's the most familiar with both Harry and Hermione. Who knows what Dumbles will tell them to get them to come."

"Probably that we are disguised death eaters who murdered the Grangers when Voldemort returned a few nights ago." Daniel sighed after a moment before looking over to Tonks. "I almost want to have you join the order as our spy."

Tonks shook her head. "Have you gone daft Dan? Do you know what me boss would do if she found out I was away from you and the kidlets for any reason? She'd hang my arse on her wall! No thanks! Until Bones says to move my arse it is staying right here with you four."

Dan chuckled at the image of Madame Bones sipping her tea with Tonk's arse hanging on a plaque behind her. "Can't say you're wrong Tonks. We do need some type of spy though. Ron and Ginny won't work as they were too young so were the twins. Maybe we could convince Arthur?"

Emma frowned as Harry hesitated "What about Sirius?" He asked after a moment to see Dan shaking his head.

"No way in hell am I allowing our godfather to stay close to that arsehole… Not this time. Remus would probably do it if we told him everything?" Daniel turned to Emma who was nodding her head.

"Yes, I think Remus is likely the best choice for our spy within the order Arthur is just too…" Emma paused a moment "Naive about the headmaster to go against him."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to ask Daniel about Sirius when the sound of a loud motorcycle was heard coming from right outside. He looked over to see Hermione practically bouncing before she got up and ran to the front door as it opened leaping into the arms of the man who was walking in.

"Uncle Nigel!"

Nigel chuckled as he caught his only niece lifting her into the air above his head. "This can't be little Hermione! Your gonna be taller than your Dad if you keep growing." He grinned as Hermione kissed his cheek before he set her down. "Daniel!" Both men hugged each other firmly before he hugged Emma "And the most beautiful woman on the island!"

Harry stared wide-eyed as he took in Hermione's Uncle Nigel who he knew was actually his year mate Neville Longbottom. If he hadn't have known he never would have expected. The man was big. Not fat in any way, no Neville had definitely lost his puppy poundage. This man was tall a good six feet at least! And muscular. Harry shook his head as the man looked over at him Harry was surprised to see he had a full beard but found that it suited him.

Nigel chuckled and walked over to the couch where Harry was still sitting having not moved since they arrived. "Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe it is very good to see you." He smiled at him and held out his hand "I'm Hermione's uncle. Names Nigel."

Harry took his hand firmly before smiling "Like Hermione's Mum and Dad are Emma and Daniel and not Hermione and Harry. Right, Neville?"

Nigel laughed and knelt down hugging Harry "Wasn't sure if they had gotten to explaining that bit yet. How much do you know?"

"Not much actually," Hermione said as she sat back down with Harry. "Oh, this is Auror Tonks. She's Mum and Daddy's bodyguard."

"I'm to watch over the kidlets as well." Tonks grinned and held out her hand. "Watcher, is it Nigel or Neville?"

"Nigel if you don't mind? Don't wanna get mixed up if my little self ever stops by after all. So, Hermione, you were saying?" Nigel turned his attention back to his niece after shaking Tonks' hand.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we know that Mum and Daddy don't like Dumbledore."

"Oh Sweetheart, I think that may be the understatement of the century." Emma sadly shook her head. "Daddy and I don't dislike the codger we utterly loathe the man with every bit of our being. And Uncle Nigel doesn't feel much better about him."

Nigel shrugged "I think when he finally dies he'll make amazing fertilizer."

Dan snorted before shaking his head "As much as I hate to disagree with another doctor, I firmly believe that magical aura of his will kill every plant in the vicinity." He rubbed at the stubble on his chin "Well, maybe it'll be good for weeds."

Harry glanced over at Hermine a confused expression easily visible. "Your uncle is a doctor?"

With a giggle, Hermione shrugged "Technically? Yes, just like Mum and Daddy Uncle Nigel got a doctorate in his chosen study. He has a doctorate in Botany. I'm guessing it was as close to herbology that he was able to find."

Harry found himself quickly agreeing with Hermione before he frowned up at his future self who was quietly discussing something with Emma and Nigel. The two other adults seemed to be in agreement about it. Whatever it was. "You said you were going to explain?"

"After dinner, trust my stories are better on a full stomach. And don't worry. I do recall what foods I liked at fourteen. You and Hermione are very similar when it comes to your tastes." Dan smiled as the doorbell rang. "And speak of the devil." He walked over to the door pulling his wallet from his jeans as Hermione tugged Harry up guiding him to the dining room.

Emma was already pouring three glasses of milk "Nev? Would you like milk or a pint?"

"The last thing I want is to be buzzed while we talk to the kids. Milk for us all I think. Especially Danny." Nigel helped set the table as Hermione and Harry sat down.

"I think that is a very good idea. Tonks your seat is on Harry's left." Emma smiled setting a glass of milk at her spot as the pretty auror sat down.

"Food incoming!" Daniel walked into the dining room carrying two bags. Soon everyone was dishing themselves up.

A few minutes into eating Hermione frowned. Her Dad and Mum kept glancing at each other having a conversation with just their eyes and subtle movements. She felt lost. So many things she was now seeing. Gestures, expressions… "How?" She covered her mouth with her hand realizing she had spoken aloud to see her Mum smile sadly at her as her Daddy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I know you said you'd tell us everything once we finished dinner. But, but I just don't understand how… how were you able to hide the fact that you were Harry from me, Daddy?" Hermione frowned looking down at her hands "I always thought I knew Harry…"

"Don't you see Mione?" Harry placed a hand on her upper arm and gave that same unsure smile she often saw her Daddy give. "You never suspected he was me because you _do_ know me! Probably better than anyone I have ever met! You already knew me before we even met. You never connected us because well. You knew your Dad first. My mannerisms would have just seemed normal to you." Harry shook his head "It's likely why you can read me so well. You know we drive Ron nutters when we do that." He motioned with his head at Emma and Dan. "He can never understand how in just a few looks or smiles we can have an entire conversation."

"I'm really glad to see we never lost it." Harry hesitated a brief moment before he brushed Hermione's cheek with his lips.

"...Harry…" Hermione's fingertips went to her cheek a light blush on both of them before she smiled and simply nodded. Without another word, both teens returned to their dinner.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating Dan swallowed his last drop of milk and stood up. "Em, leave the dishes. If it really bugs you I'll do them before I come up to bed ok?"

Emma frowned but finally nodded and gestured everyone back into the family room. Harry, Hermione, and Tonks retook their spots on the couch as Emma sat on the love seat. Nigel leaned against the mantel with his arms crossed watching as Daniel began to pace running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, I...I never actually thought about where to start… I guess it all starts with Voldemort."

Daniel watched as Tonks winced when he said Voldemort's name and shook his head "I suggest you get used to our calling him by his name. I refuse to call him any hyphenated bullshit because wizards are afraid of a name!" He took a deep breath and shook his head "I'm sorry Tonks." He returned to pacing. "Monday's Daily prophet you should be ready Harry it will not be kind to you."

"My summer before my fifth year was a nightmare." Daniel finally sat down next to Emma who wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Dumbledore… He kept everyone from me. I didn't receive any mail the entire summer. Well, nothing of substance. So I kept an eye and ear out for any mention in the muggle news that could be related to the death eaters. It was after listening outside the window that I met my first assassination attempt." Dan smiled as Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "Dudley and his gang were being jackarses to a younger boy…. Trying to rob him if I remember correctly. I took out my wand Dudley knew I meant business and told his gang to pack it in. That's when I felt it."

Harry leaned forward his lips dry as he watched Dan tremble.

"What did you feel Daddy?" Hermione asked nervously as her father briefly closed his eyes before looking at both of them.

"I felt the night go silent… I saw all light vanish And the cold… The bitter piercing cold Dudley started freaking out thinking I was doing it. He knocked me flat before running right towards them."

"Right behind us were two dementors, and they were there for me. It… was a close thing but Dudley and I both managed to hold onto our souls. I think you both can imagine." Dan gave a sad smile at both of the teenagers who simply nodded.

"That's when I first started to learn of Dumbledore's deviousness. Harry, Mrs. Figg is a squib. She lives on Privet Drive on Dumbledore's request. She came up to help me with Dudley and told me herself. Then she began cursing someone called Mundungus. Em and I became very familiar with that man. If I have my way neither of you two will meet him. Turns out he was supposed to be watching over me. So there you go Harry. Proof that Dumbledore not only knew what the Dursleys did to you but, more than that he didn't care." Daniel took a deep breath "We got home and I was expelled, told not to leave by Sirius, Was kicked out by Uncle Vernon, Had Dumbledore send a howler to Aunt Petunia, and finally received yet another owl from the ministry telling me I wasn't expelled yet."

Emma gently kissed his forehead right over his scar. "I meanwhile had been taken from my Mum and Dad fairly soon after returning home and put under the protection of The Order Of The Phoenix. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and myself weren't allowed to know anything of what the order did, of course, we were all far too young. Harry… he wasn't happy with us when he got to … Oh, bloody hell I can't say the name already." She frowned "Let's just call it headquarters."

"The rest of the summer wasn't great, we did a lot of cleaning of the headquarters it was very dirty… Old anyways, Harry had his hearing and while Fudge tried to screw him over obviously he was not expelled." Emma paused and took a deep breath before turning to direct her full attention to Hermione. "Sweetheart… Baby, my beautiful little girl. I have to ask something of you which may break your heart."

Hermione licked her lips and felt Harry's hand clutch her own "Mummy?"

Emma smiled sadly "Dumbledore is going to make you a prefect… I need you to reject it."

Hermione's jaw dropped "Bu-but Mum…Being prefect?"

Emma shook her head "I'm sorry Hermione I have to insist on this. Dumbledore made Ron and I prefects and I now suspect it was likely a plot to pull us from Harry. A-and it worked… To a far greater degree than I ever thought. Do you understand?"

Hermione finally nodded "Yes Mum, yes, I understand… For Harry, I'd give anything up."

"Mione…" Harry squeezed her hand smiling as she returned the gesture.

"I think we should fast forward a bit… Oh! Harry, Hermione you are going to meet a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express. She's… odd but both your Mum and I count her as one of our best friends." Dan smiled at the memories of the fae like girl. "She will be a friend for life I assure you."

Nigel coughed and stood from where he was leaning "I think we should get to Umbitch."

Both Emma and Daniel nodded "The ministry upon deciding that Dumbledore and I were both lying for attention about Voldemort decided to interfere and placed their own representative as the professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts. I wish it had been Snape…" Dan saw both Harry and Hermione exchange a glance "No I haven't gone round the bend. You see, Snape may hate me because of Dad… But he has his reasons. Umbitch just wanted me gone dead or expelled. Didn't matter to her." He heard his daughter suddenly gasp and nodded "You're right she was the one who ordered the dementors to go after me."

"Then Fudge?" Harry rubbed his scar it was irritating him a touch. He saw Dan do the exact same and frowned.

"Nah, apparently as Under Secretary to the Minister she could sign off on all sorts of things. That was the first of many. Harry, I want you to listen very closely to me. That woman is going to bait you. She is going to do everything she can to make you angry you must not let her. She's just waiting to give you detention… Quite fond of lines she is." Dan frowned as Harry cocked his head they both had the start of a scar ache Dan knew which would impact their moods. "I know what you're thinking. But, her lines are ones I'm going to insist you never do." Without another word, he rubbed the back of his left hand with his right fingertips until he had removed all of the concealer he regularly wore unable to explain this scar.

Harry stood up and walked over to see Dan make a fist the words clear for all to see.

 _I must not tell lies_

Harry took a step back and nodded the last thing he wanted was another scar. His scar was starting to feel better as he sat down. _Guess something pleased old Voldemort_.

"A black quill… Don't risk it either of you. In fact, I want you both to keep your heads down all year if you can. The only thing I want from you both are good grades. That and…" Dan looked to Emma and Nigel who both nodded "Alright, there is one more thing. On the seventh floor across from the large tapestry, there is a blank wall. Just pace in front of it thinking I need someplace to learn to fight three times and a door will appear. Harry, I want you to teach Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to fight. Really fight I'll help you this summer Neville and I both will and I'm sure Em will help Hermione to track down the best spells. Harry, we know there is at least one dark lord coming for us. But you and I both know there may be two. I swear to you Em and I would both trust any of those I listed with our very lives. Trust them, train them."


	6. Emma

Hermione bit her lip before clearing her throat. "Daddy. I understand this is all very important but I." She glanced over at Harry who nodded "We would like to know how exactly you three wound up back in time I mean… How is it you and Mum became my parents when Harry and I are sitting right in front of you."

Dan frowned and shook his head "That, is a very long story. But It all started A few days before Christmas. I was having a funny dream about Cho before it changed. Suddenly I was a giant snake moving swiftly in an empty corridor. All of a sudden it wasn't empty there was a red-haired man sitting on the floor. I struck at him viciously. I woke up immediately and was sick all over the floor. I knew the man was Ron's dad and I knew it wasn't a dream." Dan sighed his shoulders slumping as he noticed Hermione and Harry's horrified expressions "No, don't worry! I was able to convince both McGonagall and Dumbledore that it wasn't a dream and Mr. Weasley was taken to Saint Mungos in plenty of time. He was just fine."

Harry and Hermione both sagged in apparent relief. Harry frowned "The snake, it was Nagini wasn't it?"

Dan nodded simply "Yeah, it was nearest as I can tell Tommy boy had taken control of his beloved pet. You see Harry, Hermione there is something that Dumbledore has been keeping from you both but especially you Harry. The reason Mum and Dad were hunted down almost thirteen years ago. The reason you and I have these stupid scars on our foreheads. A prophecy Dumbledore knows it. Tom Riddle desperately needed to know it."

Daniel clasped his hands together gathering his thoughts "Harry, you already know that your scar hurts more when he is having a strong mood yeah?" Dan watched as Harry gave a simple nod. "Well turns out it's more than that. We have an actual link with the bastard Harry. And in my fifth year, he discovered this. He spent the entire year sending me images of a room deep in the ministry. Hundreds possibly thousands of rows of shelves of silver balls. Always to the same exact place. Row ninety-seven." Dan swallowed closing his eyes to try and hold back his tears.

"I was taking my History of Magic O.W.L when I fell asleep. I saw the same vision again but, this time Voldemort was there himself. Ordering Sirius t-to grab the silver orb. He started cruccioing him. I… I was such an idiot. I let Voldemort draw me into a trap. I thought I did enough. I was able to tell Snape that Snuffles was in trouble I even got a hold of Kreacher er, he was the house elf at… bloody hell I hate the fidelius!" Dan slammed his fist down as Emma gently pressed her lips to his scar.

"Let me take over?" She suggested gently as Daniel nodded.

"Well, as Dan said we were drawn to a trap. It was Harry, me, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny. We flew to the ministry on thestrals. They are the animals which pull the school carriages sweetheart. You can only see them if you have witnessed death." Emma gently squeezed Dan's hand. "We used the Muggle entrance to the ministry. It was late but I'm guessing the Death eaters murdered the normal guard as no one was there." She shook her head "We made our way down to the department of mysteries. Just a bunch of fifth years and two fourth years. It took a bit of time to get to the time room. We had to pass a few other rooms including the death room." She felt Dan tremble against her, her fingers found their way into his hair and she paused for a few moments just running her fingers through her husband's hair calming him as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he started walking closer to the unnerving archway. The way Luna and Harry said they heard voices coming from it disturbed her. "Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" She realized her voice was far too high pitched as she gave Harry's arm another tug but it had seemed to do the trick as the boy had shaken his head.

"Sirius… Yeah…"

Hermione bit her lip as Harry gazed at the archway for another few moments before he turned his back on it. "Right let's go!"

"That is what I've… honestly!" Hermione shook her head still holding on to Harry's hand. Neither seemed ready to release the other.

Luna had gently tugged Neville away from the archway as Ron forcefully turned Ginny rolling his eyes with a chuckle as she elbowed him.

Hermione felt Harry pause. "What do you think that was Mione? That archway?"

"I-I don't know Harry. Nothing good though… We should stay away from it." She raised her wand to mark the door with a burning cross as they walked back into the spinning room. The walls began spinning and Harry chose the next door at random but much to his frustration it was locked. Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose as she watched her best friend throw his full weight at the door. "Oh for the love of… Harry move!" She pointed her wand at the door "Alohomora!" Much to her frustration, the spell failed.

Harry frowned before perking up and reaching into his pocket and pulled out the knife Sirius had sent him for Christmas. He poked his tongue out and stuck the blade into the crack where the door and wall met drawing it from top to bottom before again slamming into the door with his full weight not noticing Ginny's eyes widen

"Uh, H-harry?" Ginny squeaked out as Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him from trying again. Harry rounded on both girls furious to see them both looking at his knife. The blade was gone nothing remained but melted slag that was dripping onto the ground.

Hermione quickly marked the normal looking door with a burning cross and they quickly moved back to the middle of the room Harry silently shoving his destroyed knife back into his pocket. As once again the wall spun around them.

Harry grabbed the next door and yanked it open. The room was covered in clocks of all kinds on every surface. He nodded firmly "This is it I'm sure of it." He took off at a slow jog determined to get there. _I'm coming, Sirius!_ "This way!"

Hermione hurried after Harry along with the others though she noticed she was several steps closer to Harry then they were. Her entire mind was dedicated to helping Harry as she followed him her wand ready she barely paused as she heard Ginny and Harry briefly bicker as they stopped in front of a final door.

"This is it… I'm sure of it!" Harry reached out and pushed it open and Hermione had to swallow the gasp.

The room if it could have been called as such was huge rows upon rows of shelves stretching to the ceiling. She shook her head forcing herself to follow after Harry. "...I can't believe it… Every single orb is a prophecy… A real prophecy. It's pure madness."

Harry couldn't help but grin down at his best friend "I think I heard admirance in that Mione, does this mean I'll be seeing you in divination next year?"

His reply was a look of horror from Hermione which caused quiet laughter from all of them as Hermione snorted "Possibly if it was being taught by a true Seer. As is? Absolutely not. Now… You said it was row ninety-seven?"

"Yeah… ninety-seven." Harry replied as they began to walk quietly counting the rows to themselves as they finally all stopped at row ninety-seven. They all had their wands out as Harry stood in front "He's down at the end… Can't see him though it's too dark… come on."

After a few minutes of searching, Hermione clutched Harry's shoulder "Harry, Harry, wait please I don't think Sirius is here." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she felt Harry's shoulder tense under her hand. She frowned as Harry shrugged her hand off and began running up and down the rows searching but finally he stopped Hermione's arms around him again as he panted.

"Harry?" Ron called after a moment.

"What?" Harry snapped he didn't want to hear anything Ron said not really he frowned as he pondered how best to get away from Hermione without hurting her.

"Have you seen this Harry i-it has your name on it." Ron was frowning as he pointed to one of the orbs. Harry and Hermione walked over to see the yellowing label.

 ** _S.P.T. To A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_**

Hermione felt her blood chill as she clutched Harry's hand "Harry I don't think you should touch that."

Harry rolled his eyes still annoyed at having not found Sirius. "Come off it Hermione. It has my name on it. Might be important."

Before anyone could say another word Harry had plucked the orb from the shelf Hermione squeezed her eyes shut before relaxing as nothing happened.

"See I told yo—" "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly and give that to me."

The six of them slowly turned to see several black shapes apparating in surrounding them directly in front of them was Lucious Malfoy "To me, Potter." He held his hand out to receive the orb.

Hermione glanced over at her friends out of the corner of her eye all of them were in the same spot wands pointed directly at their hearts by witches and wizards who would not hesitate to kill them. She gave a small nod to Ginny who gave a small smile and the five of them as one raised their wands to the hearts of the same who were targeting them. So focused she did not hear the banter between Malfoy and Harry.

"Stupefy!" Hermione swung her head over to see Malfoy quickly form a shield in front of Harry turning to the witch who cast the hex.

"Are you insane! Do you know what _he_ will do to you if we return without the orb!?"

Hermione nodded to herself _so, they don't want the orb harmed._ She caught Harry's eye as he gave a minuscule nod to row ninety-six. Quickly the message was wordlessly passed to the other four as Bellatrix and Malfoy argued. Finally, Malfoy gave permission for Bellatrix to have the smallest _Ginny!_

Harry clenched his teeth as Ron and Luna surrounded Ginny "Now!"

They all pointed their wands at the shelf in front of them. "Reducto!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm Neville behind her "Split up! Stay safe!" As orbs were destroyed all around them Hermione watched as Ginny, Ron, and Luna ran off. She got a strange twist in her gut as if it would be the last time she'd ever see them again. "Come on!"

Harry, Neville, and Harry took off in the opposite direction barely able to hear as Malfoy coughed and cried out "Get Potter! Get the prophecy!"

The three of them ducked and weaved casting stuppefys and reductos at anything that moved. "There!" Hermione cried out as the ducked another stream of red light. To the side of them was a door to what appeared to be an office they hurried in and blocked the door with the office desk. Hermione slumped against the wall pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

Neville glanced around the room his nose was leaking blood at an impressive rate. A death eater had gotten a lucky shot on him, fortunately, it had mainly hit his wand. Sadly that meant he was now wandless as he searched the room for anything useful "So, 'Arry gat ny idea at we do ow?"

Harry shook his head the orb was still in his hand it was hot from his body heat but he wasn't going to risk setting it down. Not with how important it seemed to be. "I-I had really hoped that the order would have gotten here by now..." He shook his head again "Are you okay Neville?"

"All lib, Gran is gunna ill me dough dat was my Dad's and." Neville sniffed and winced before Hermione stood up strauight as the door flew open a large death eater standing there grinning

"I'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFF—"

"Silencio!" Hermione cried out much to her relief the death eater stopped speaking mid-word. She grinned not noticing his making a slashing movement with his wand. Suddenly all she could feel was pain as she dropped. Her eyes were already closing as heard Harry's cry of terror.

"HERMIONE!"

Then there was silence.

* * *

 _I strived not to simply copy from the fifth book, and yes, I am aware there is alot different I wrote it different on purpose. Remember this is an AU. I hope you all continue to enjoy!_


	7. Nigel

The silence that filled the room once Emma stopped speaking was made worse by the sniffling coming from the couch. Emma looked over to see Hermione staring at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mummy…"

Emma quickly got to her feet and pulled Hermione into her arms rocking her as she kissed her forehead. "It's alright Love, Mummy is alright… Mummy's alright Hermione…"

Dan stared at his feet doing his damnedest not to look at Hermione or Harry for that matter. The boy glanced over at Nigel who simply shook his head. Immediately Harry understood. He thought how he'd feel if some death eater cut Hermione down in front of him. He shivered wondering what other secrets Dan held close to his heart.

After several moments of Emma cooing and rocking the girl finally pulled away wiping away the tears that stubbornly remained. She opened her mouth before she paused hesitant to ask finally she took a deep breath.

"Mum, you said that… before you adopted me that you had a stillbirth… My big sister right? And the doctor told you that any further pregnancies were likely to end in the same manner. W-was that due to whatever that curse was?"

A small chuckle escaped Emma's lips as she fondly shook her head. "You'd think I'd be used to your brilliant mind by now seeing as we _do_ share the same mind. Yes, Love you have to understand, unlike your Dad I was not as willing to return to being a normal Muggle. One of the reasons was the need to use a glamour." She looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm certain you want to see."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I really don't want to see what that horrible man did to you. I-I have to see it. I have to see what is going to happen to me…"

With pursed lips, Emma shook her head. "What could've happened to you. Your Father and I are _not_ allowing this to happen to you Hermione Jean or to you Harry James. We are telling you all this because we've decided to hell with the timeline it was FUBAR already!"

Tonks blinked "you mean fucked up beyond all recognition?" She shivered at the look Emma was sending her way. "Er, that is what it means right?"

"Fouled up thank you, Tonks…" Emma growled lightly as Hermione actually smiled looking over at the baffled auror.

"Mum hates cursing, it's fairly forbidden in the house and Dad only gets away with it if he hurt himself." Hermione shook her head remembering the days where he was putting together her first bookcases she was fairly certain her father had spent those nights on the couch her Mother was so enraged that he had cursed in front of their little sponge named Hermione. She turned back to Emma "Please Mum, even if it isn't going to happen to me… I-I need to see. I need to see what has Daddy so upset that he won't even look at me or Harry…"

Emma simply nodded as she took a step back and unbuttoned her blouse revealing unmarred tanned skin. After a moment she took her wand out of her back pocket and touched the tip to her chest "Finite."

Hermione heard a soft moan of horror as the glamour her Mother had been using vanished revealing a sickly purple colored scar which traveled from her left shoulder to her right hip. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she realized that the moan had actually come from her. "Mummy…"

"It's alright Hermione, It doesn't hurt It… It's just a tad noticeable and difficult to explain so I keep a glamour over it most of the time." Emma smiled buttoning her blouse back up and sitting back down beside Daniel who was holding his head in his hands.

"You wouldn't even have that scar if I had just been able to hold onto my temper…" Dan finally said looking up at his wife who simply smiled and shook her head.

"Daniel James Granger do not even try and blame yourself it was all of our choices to leave the magical world before the scar could be healed."

"But…" Daniel stopped speaking as Emma placed a finger to his lips.

"I said we all decided, end of story. Understand?" Emma smiled as Daniel finally nodded before cupping her cheek with his hand.

"God, how did I ever become so lucky to have you in my life, none the less my wife!" Daniel kissed her lips softly.

"I think it had something to do with the troll you saved me from when I was twelve." Emma snuggled to his chest her head resting just under his chin as Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

Nigel coughed delicately into his hand. "Yes, well since Hermione was unconscious from this bit on and Harry wasn't exactly… Well, he wasn't in the right mind. I'll continue the story if that's alright?"

Hearing no disagreement he waited until Hermione had sat back down next to Harry and sighed running a hand through his hair. "Alright, so Hermione had just fallen."

* * *

Neville watched as Hermione crumpled to the floor a look of wicked satisfaction in her attacker's eyes. It didn't last however as Harry thrust his wand towards the silently laughing man. Without a word from Harry, the man crumpled in much the same way Hermione had.

"Hermione! Oh, God… no please no Hermione!"

Looking away from the death eater Neville grabbed the wand which fell from the death eater's hand. He nudged him with his foot and shivered as the body didn't respond.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up oh God please, please wake up!" Harry cried out cradling Hermione's head in his lap becoming more and more panicked as the seconds passed.

"'Awwy you ned to stay siwent!" Neville hissed at his friend as he grasped at Hermione's wrist roughly. After a few moments, he looked up at Harry. "Shes awive. I can feel hew pulse."

After a moment Harry looked up at Neville tears rolling down his cheeks. "S-shes alive but…"

"I pwomise you 'Awwy I cin feel it stwong in hew wiwst! But we ned to git hew to a heawlew as soon as we cin! Hewe I'll cawwy hew you take hew wand I'll onwy cause a mess if I twy to cast wiff my dose bwoken!" Neville carefully lifted the slight girl into his arms cradling her against his chest so her head didn't fall back. "Too bad we don't hab youw cloak 'Awwy. Come on we gotta git out of hewe." Without another look at the dead death eater in the doorway, Neville stepped over the body Harry following behind.

Against all odds, Neville and Harry were able to get back to the circular room without being spotted. The reason for that was immediately made clear as they walked into the first door that opened. In front of them was an all-out battle. The order of the Phoenix had finally arrived the death eaters were steadily being beaten back and Neville sighed in relief. It wouldn't be much longer before they'd be able to get Hermione to Saint Mungos. That was when it happened.

"Really Trixie? You call _this_ dueling? I've been more challenged by a little bunny rabbit in transfiguration!" Neville turned to see the happy go lucky sounding man who was just fucking around with…

"Bellatwix Lestwange…" Neville's hands tightened tightly around Hermione's body reminding him that this was [not] the time for vengeance. The most important thing… the _only_ thing he could do was his job of cradling Hermione's broken body counting the shaky breathes she took and ignore the blood soaking her jumper.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out to Neville's horror.

 _What is Harry doing! Did he forget we have Hermione!_ Neville watched in horror as Bellatrix turned at the same time that Sirius did an insane smile pulling at her lips as she locked eyes with Neville.

"Oh if it isn't wittle baby Neville! Don't you worry baby I'll be with you in just a bit then I'll get that prophecy from Wittle Potter. No need to worry about the mudblood she'll die on her own!" Bellatrix laughed before turning back to Sirius who growled at her.

"You stay away from them!" With a final glance at Harry, he smiled sadly then tackled Bellatrix both of them falling through the veil that had hypnotized Harry a short time before.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry cried out panicked when after a few moments neither Lestrange nor Sirius had emerged.

Acting quickly while the Order continued to beat back the startled death eaters Neville swung Hermione over one shoulder and grabbed hold of Harry before he sprinted for the veil. "Awwy no! We hab to go!"

Harry struggled against Neville as he tried to pull him out of the room "No! Let me go, Neville! Sirius! Sirius!"

"Awwy! He's gone! Hewmione needs help. Siwius is beyond our help!" Neville grabbed hold of Harry by the collar of his shirt yanking him from the room roughly. He cried out as Harry's fist connected with his eye. "Bwoody hell Awwy! Git a hol of youwself!"

"Let me go, Longbottom! Let me go!" He punched Neville against this time connecting with his law as Neville growled in pain and threw Harry into the door that opened causing him to slam into the wall of time tuners.

"Git a hol of youwself Pottew dink!" Neville grabbed hold of Harry's hair holding him roughly against the shelves. "You go out dewe and not just Siwius will be ded! Do you flucking undewstand!"

Harry glared up at Neville the air around them literally crackling as time tuner dust began to liberally cover the three of them. Had Hermione been awake it is likely she would have been able to stop what was about to happen. "I'm giving you one chance Longbottom let-me-go!" |with that he yanked free of Neville's grip causing the taller boy to stumble.

"You wight selfish bastawd Pottew!" Neville barely kept his balance as he punched Harry so hard that he fell back into the wall of time tuners causing a burst of white light.

Moments later the Time room in the Department of Mysteries was empty.


	8. Amelia

Harry and Hermione stared at Nigel wide-eyed and speechless. Dan mumbled something under his breath causing Nigl to laugh.

"Yes, I know you're sorry. I knew back then you were sorry." Nigel shook his head looking at the kids and Tonks. "Don't get us wrong. It was a pretty brutal fight between us. Had Hermione not been bleeding out on my shoulder it's an uncertain thing if Harry and I would have remained friends."

"Not true." Dan said as he firmly caught Nigel's eye "We are more than friends, you are my brother. I'd die for you."

"And you know I'd die for you, Daniel." Nigel held his hand out which Daniel clasped firmly causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Men… Well, do any of you have questions before we continue?" Emma looked over at the three and smiled as Hermione finally came out of her funk.

"You were bleeding out and they were beating each other up?" Hermione squeaked out sounding outraged causing Emma to laugh if a bit sadly.

"Oh sweetheart, Harry let me ask you. What would you have done if you saw Sirius fall through a strange arch and veil seemingly unhurt?"

Harry didn't even pause to think. "I'd jump through after him." He blinked at the sad smile Emma was giving him. "Er, was that the wrong thing to say?"

With a simple shake of her head, Emma got up and walked over to where Harry was sitting next to Hermione. Going onto her knees she took Harry's hands in hers encouraging the boy to look at her. When she was certain she had his full attention she licked her top lip. "That's what Neville was trying to keep Harry from doing, Sirius went through the veil of Death, Harry. Rather than letting Bellatrix have a chance to hurt one of us he chose to commit suicide taking her with him."

Harry looked up at the ceiling unable to bare looking into Emma's familiar brown eyes as he struggled to force the tears and anger back.

Emma kept hold of Harry's hands understanding what was going through the boy's mind. She frowned as she heard the doorbell. "Oh for God's sake that had better not be Dumbledore again!"

With a chuckle, Nigel held up a hand. "Peace Em, I'll go see who's here. If it's him I'll send him packing again." He stood up from where he had been leaning to answer the door. His frown quickly turned into a smile. "Wasn't expecting you! Come on in!"

Emma looked over to Dan who shrugged obviously as baffled as she was. It wasn't like they had that many friends especially ones that Nigel knew as well.

"Madam Bones!" Tonks leaped to her feet as her boss followed Nigel into the living room.

Amelia chuckled shaking her head. "Oh do relax Dora, I assure you I'm not here on business. Just as a friend." She turned to Daniel and frowned. "You should be aware however that Albus has reported that Harry is missing."

This news caused Daniel to roll his eyes. "Perfect, we promise the kids will be returning to Hogwarts and he still reports Harry missing. I'll head to Gringotts tomorrow and get it settled."

"A good idea I agree, so what's going on here?" Amelia took an offered chair as Emma got to her feet and headed to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"We were telling the kids how Harry, Hermione, and Neville became us," Nigel explained as Daniel ran his fingers through his fringe cursing under his breath.

"Language Daniel James!" Emma narrowed her eyes at him causing her husband to look sheepish. She handed the cup of tea to Amelia before she sat back down. "Really what was I thinking allowing you to breed?" She quickly covered her mouth but the damage had been done as Hermione leapt up.

"Breed!? But I… you're pregnant!" Hermione's eyes lit up in joy, she had always wanted to be a big sister. Then her shoulders slumped as she remembered her big sister Lily. "But...the doctors."

"Yes, Hermione love, Daddy and I are having a baby." Emma smiled gently at her. "There is no need to worry. Daniel dragged me to Saint Mungo's the day after the final task. The healer says my pregnancy looks perfect. Your brother is growing and developing just as he should be. I am on a potion regime because of my stillbirth but it's as a precaution."

Hermione's hands went to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. "H-he's okay? I'm going to have a baby brother?"

With a smile, Emma rested her hand on the small bump created by her growing son. "You are, he's going to be a wizard too. And if he takes after his Daddy a mighty good one." Daniel rolled his eyes as he remembered Hagrid tell him the same thing.

 _Though he said thumpin rather than mighty_ He shook his head and smiled as Nigel clasped his shoulder hard.

"When were you planning to tell me I was going to be an Uncle again?" Nigel grinned as Daniel winced.

"I need to remember how much stronger you are then me." Daniel rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes, yes poor you. Now, about my nephew?"

Emma laughed at the sight shaking her head. "We were planning to tell everyone once we finished the story. Harry, Hermione your baby brother will be born in late November or early December. His name is Cedric Sirius."

"Cedric…" Harry whispered before turning to Dan. "D-does it get easier?"

After a moment of thought, Daniel nodded. "You'll never forget it… But, in time it'll begin to hurt less. Like a bad wound scabbing over. There will always be a scar. But, it will get better."

The entire room was quiet for a bit until Amelia cleared her throat. "So, where are we in the story?"

"Uncle Nigel and Daddy just finished beating each other bloody while Mum was bleeding out unconscious." Hermione offered once she had sat down.

"Well then seems I arrived just in time! May I?" She questioned Daniel and Emma.

With a nod, Emma smiled "Go for it. I won't be any help in telling what happened for a bit longer yet."

"Alright, there I was! I had just left the cadets and was delivering some paperwork to an Unspeakable when an alarm started to sound."

* * *

Amelia winced as the alarm blared in her ears the woman she was delivering the files to frowned before shaking her head.

"Of course something has to happen when we are so understaffed. Bones is it?" She looked at the blonde girl just out of her teens.

"Yes Ma'am is there anything I can do?" Amelia pushed away all of her many questions as the Unspeakable gestured her to follow her.

"Until I say so, I am deputizing you as a Junior Unspeakable. I do hope you understand how important this is and just how much trust I am putting in you." The woman was walking quickly as she entered a circular room the threat on her lips.

"Yes Ma'am I am very aware. I Amelia Bones swear upon my life and my magic that I will never share what I see down here unless given permission by yourself or the head of the DMLE." Amelia crossed her wand over her heart before casting a Lumos satisfying the Unspeakable.

"Next time I'd prefer it be only if I give you permission but it'll do." The Unspeakable stopped in the middle of the room "Time room!"

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut as the doors began to circle before it stopped as quickly as it began one of the doors opened allowing them to walk through. Amelia's eyes widened as she saw three teenagers, two boys, and a girl in a pile next to a large shelf of strange hourglasses. She stood in place as the Unspeakable knelt next to them checking their pulses one at a time when she got to the girl she frowned.

"Are they alright?" Amelia asked having not moved she knew just how out of her comfort zone and pay grade she was.

"The boys are fine. Bloody but fine, the girl's pulse is thready. She needs to be cared for as soon as possible. But I don't trust Saint Mungo's enough to send her there." She got to her feet flicking her wand at the tanned girl she levitated into the air.

It was disturbing just how much the girl seemed to resemble a rag doll. There were gold particles clinging to her hair but all questions about them left Amelia's mind as she saw the blood stain on the girl's jumper it traveled from her shoulder to her hip. "Dear Merlin, what could have done that to her? She can't be out of Hogwarts…"

"Looks like an interrupted curse of some sort. If it hadn't been disrupted I'm certain the girl would be dead." The Unspeakable considered "Hogwarts, now that is an idea. Can you levitate the boys?"

With a nod, Amelia flicked her wand at the unconscious boys levitating them to follow behind her as she followed the woman back to her office as the Unspeakable dug into her desk finding a length of rope. "A port key?"

"The only one in existence which goes straight to Hogwarts' Hospital wing. Lay the boy's hands on it." She placed the girl's hand on the rope and waited as Amelia did the same with her charges followed by herself. The Unspeakable nodded as she grabbed it as well. "Hogwarts."

Amelia felt the normal hook around her navel but ignored it as she concentrated on keeping her levitation charm going even as they appeared in front of Madam Pomfrey. Amelia barely kept her balance but was very pleased the boys were still levitating behind her. The Unspeakable, however, looked as if she had just walked through a door she levitated the girl over to a bed allowing her to rest upon it and canceling her spell.

"Some type of interrupted curse. She's not bleeding out fast though I am concerned about her internal organs." The Unspeakable nodded over to the boys. "They just seem bloodied, perhaps a broken nose."

Amelia settled the boys onto a bed much as her temporary boss had done and watched as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the girl and began barking orders at Amelia on several different potions to fetch which were fed to the girl it was an hour or so later she was finally allowed a moment to rest when she noticed one of the boys was awake. He was fairly small with messy black hair not that attractive she thought to herself until she saw his eyes. He was watching as Pomfrey worked over the girl his knees pulled to his chest.

"Hey, how are feeling?"

"How is Hermione?" The boy seemed to ignore Amelia's question instead, keeping his focus on the girl.

Amelia rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't entirely certain what to say. Or even what she could tell the boy. Luckily for her, she was saved from answering as her temporary boss walked over.

"Hermione is her name then? A Pureblood?"

The boy shook his head and looked a bit put out. "No, Hermione is Muggle-born and she's quite proud of it, why did you think she was pureblooded?"

"My apologies, I simply assumed due to her name.." The Unspeakable was interrupted by the boy who snorted.

"Well, don't. Hermione's name is from Shakespeare you know a Muggle playwright. Now is she alright or did I get my best friend killed?" The boy's hands were clenched into fists as he looked over to the bed where the girl. _Hermione_ Was lying as if dead to the world.

"Madam Pomfrey assures me that we got Hermione here just in time. Your best friend will be just fine Mister?" The Unspeakable smiled as the boy seemed to relax before he looked up at her puzzled. After a few moments, he lifted his fringe to show a lightning bolt scar. His confusion grew as this seemed to have no effect on the Unspeakable or Amelia.

Amelia looked at the scar before giving a small shrug. Maybe it meant something to him and his friends but she was clueless and from the silence, she was sure that her temporary boss was as well. Their silence caused the boy's eyes to widen.

"Are you serious? I'm Harry Potter!"

The Unspeakable glance to Amelia who gave another small shrug. The Unspeakable gave a small sigh before she pulled her hood down revealing a pretty black-haired woman. "Hello Mr. Harry Potter, I'm afraid I don't know you."

Harry Potter blinked a few times before he glanced around the room as if searching. When he saw Madam Pomfrey he gasped. "When are we?"

"I thought so, I'm afraid Mr. Potter that you are in the year nineteen sixty-nine." The speakable and Amelia watched as Harry Potter's eyes widened before rolling back leaving him in blissful unconsciousness once more.

"Well then, that went well." The Unspeakable smiled as Amelia simply shook her head. She could live to be two hundred and she'd never understand Unspeakables, never.

"What now?"

"Nothing to do until Harry Potter or the other boy wakes up. I suggest you make yourself comfortable Junior Unspeakable. I do believe we'll be here awhile." She then closed her eyes leaving Amelia to search for some sort of magazine to page through.

 _Next time Mister Crouch asks for a volunteer to deliver paperwork to the Department of Mysteries… Don't._


	9. The One With The Power

_I am so sorry this took as long as it did! I have some pretty serious meical problems which can just drain my energy for days and sometimes weeks on end! Don't worry though I have no plans to give up on this or any of my other stories!_

* * *

A soft if pained groan pulled Amelia from the Quidditch magazine she had found. The other boy was sitting up. She walked over to him and touched his nose with her wand. "Episkey." The boy winced as his nose corrected itself. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks… Er, how did we get back to Hogwarts Miss?" The boy glanced over at Harry Potter who was still unconscious before turning his full attention to where Hermione was still being worked on. "Is Hermione going to be alright? What about Ron, Luna, and Ginny? Are they still there? Did you get the Death Eaters?"

Amelia lifted a hand. "Easy now, my name is Amelia Bones, I have been deputized as a Junior Unspeakable. From what Madam Pomfrey has said your friend Hermione will be fine. As for the other people you mentioned, I'm afraid I can't tell you if they are alright or not."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise when she had stated her name however his lips were pursed as he shook his head. "I'm Neville Longbottom, Miss Bones. Am I to understand that somehow Harry, Hermione, and myself traveled back in time?"

Amelia glanced over to the Unspeakable who walked over. "You recognized her name didn't you Mister Longbottom?"

"I did," Neville stated without volunteering any more information. As the Unspeakable hummed in consideration.

"Well, that explains the gold dust which was covering the three of you. Time turner dust, I have to admit I'm relieved you only traveled back as far as you did. With the amount of dust covering the three of you. Well, you are very lucky. Now I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell us how far in the future you three have traveled from?"

With a shake of his head, Neville kept his lips closed.

"Now Mister Longbottom if you don't tell us, there is nothing either myself nor anyone else can do to assist you." The Unspeakable took a seat between both boys noticing that Harry Potter was beginning to stir again.

"Didn't think there was a way to travel forward in time." Neville finally stated after a moment as Harry sat up. "Alright, Harry?"

"Alright, Neville…" Harry answered rubbing the back of his head. "Listen about what happened I'm you know…"

"Nah, no worries Mate, you weren't exactly in your right mind. What are we gonna do now?" Neville skillfully waved the apology away as both boys seemingly ignored the Unspeakable sitting between them.

Amelia bit her lip to keep from laughing. The Unspeakable looked very uncomfortable, it wasn't often after all that Unspeakables were ignored. Personally, Amelia thought it was good for everyone to be ignored now and again. Built character according to her older brother.

"Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom I must insist on being told what year you three have come from." The Unspeakable stated firmly. Neville and Harry glanced over at Hermione as one.

"When Hermione is awake and the three of us have had a chance to talk, I'm sure we'll be willing to answer all of your questions Miss." Harry finally replied glancing away from Hermione briefly.

After a moment the unspeakable nodded. "That seems fair, I can see you both are very worried for the young lady. Can you at least tell me what spell she was hit with?"

Harry frowned as he shook his head. "We don't know, you see Hermione noticed him and silenced him before he could let anyone else know that he had seen us. All I can tell you is that the curse was done with a slashing movement and it was like purple fire."

"Pomfrey I think we're dealing with the Burning Dagger curse. Interrupted obviously. Does that help?" The Unspeakable asked as Madam Pomphrey nodded before sending several potions back to the wall and replacing them with several others.

"I am now certain your friend will be just fine Misters Potter and Longbottom. If the Burning Dagger doesn't kill within five minutes, recovery is simply a matter of time."

Harry's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God… Without Hermione I just, I don't know how I'd be able…" He trailed off as Amelia smiled they probably were dating, she remembered how it had felt with her first love.

After a few moments of silence, the Unspeakable stood up "Alright, well since we aren't going to get anything out of you until Hermione wakes up I'd like to take a sampling of dust from your hair and then encourage both of you boys to take a shower. What house are you three in by the way?"

Harry glanced at Neville who shrugged. It was obvious neither boy thought that answering this question was that important. "Gryffindor, all three of us are Gryffindor fifth years."

"I see, well then I'll make sure you both will have clean uniforms to get into once you are out." The Unspeakable summoned three vials taking a sample of golden dust from both boys. "Madam Pomfrey if you would not mind removing a sample of the gold dust from Hermione's hair?"

Madam Pomfrey took the vial and after a moment returned it back with a small bit of the gold dust inside. "I estimate that Miss Hermione will be awake within the next hour. I would urge both of you to quickly shower, as I'm certain neither of you wishes to miss her waking up."

Neville glanced over at Harry who chuckled. "I don't need to be told twice. Besides Hermione doesn't need to see all this blood." He glanced over at Neville's stained jumper. "Especially the blood that is hers."

Amelia and the Unspeakable watched as both boys hurried to the connected washroom. It took less than fifteen minutes for both boys to return though she noticed neither had bothered to dry their hair as they took a seat on either side of Hermione.

The Unspeakable walked over to Madam Pomfrey. "Have you alerted the Headmaster of our 'guests'?"

"Only that you and Miss Bones brought in three unconscious teenagers of Hogwarts age who were not recognizable as students. As it's almost dinner time I imagine he'll be here within the next hour or two. Hopefully, time enough for the three of them to figure out exactly what it is they are willing to tell us about themselves if anything at all." And with a shrug, Madam Pomfrey returned to readying the potions Hermione would need to consume once awake.

Harry gently clutched Hermione's hand within both of his. "Come on Hermione… I need you to wake up, please. Neville and I can't do this without you. You know we'd just make a bloody mess of things."

With a sad chuckle, Neville shook his head. "He's not wrong Hermione, please open your eyes." Hesitating just a moment Neville took Hermione's other hand and squeezed it. Only for a grin too quickly blossom "Harry! She just squeezed my hand!"

"Come on Hermione! Open your eyes?" Harry gently ran his fingers through her fringe. A soft moan emerged from her as her eyes fluttered open.

"H-harry?"

"I'm right here Hermione and so is Neville." Harry hesitated a moment before touching his lips to her brow. "Listen to me but don't speak, somehow Neville, you and myself have wound up back in time. And not just a few hours… We're in the year nineteen sixty-nine." Harry whispered before pulling back to see Hermione's eyes widen as she gave the tiniest of nods.

After giving her patient a few minutes both to wake up and see that her friends were safe Madam Pomfrey came over with several potions motioning for the boys to give her room she explained to the young woman exactly what each potion was and in what order to take them. While Hermione appeared to pay strict attention she had not made a single noise since she had awoken with Harry's name on her lips.

Once Hermione had taken all of her potions and was magically cleaned of the dried blood covering her Harry cleared her throat. "Would you three allow us a few moments to discuss what we are willing to reveal to either you or anyone else?"

The Unspeakable seemed hesitant while Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Of course Mister Potter… that's correct, isn't it?" When Harry nodded she smiled. "Take the time that you need we'll be in my office just knock when you are done talking."

"Thank you, Madame, we truly appreciate the trust you are willing to show to three teenagers you have never met before." Hermione smiled as she sat up with a wince.

"Be careful about moving too much too soon Miss Hermione." Madame Pomfrey cautioned as Hermione blinked in surprise at being referred to by her first name.

"Granger, my surname is Granger. Harry's is Potter and Neville is Longbottom." Hermione shrugged as Neville glanced over at her. "Relax Neville, them knowing our surnames won't mean a thing for well, some time at least."

After a few more moments Amelia and Madame Pomfrey were able to convince the Unspeakable to go with them and leave the time travelers to discuss things.

Harry sighed in relief as the door shut firmly behind Amelia. "I can't believe that was Madame Bones, she looks like she's maybe eighteen! Alright, first things first. Hermione… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry, alright I suppose that is a bit of a fib, I _will_ be okay once I have a chance to heal some. What about you and Neville? Are Ron, Ginny, and Luna alright?" Hermione glanced over at Neville who was clenching his hands into fists before turning her attention back to Harry who glanced away. "Harry?"

"We...we don't know how the others are after you got hurt I… I don't know what happened, I think I must have had a burst of accidental magic or something. The Death Eater who hexed you. He fell and didn't get back up." Harry blinked as he felt Hermione's fingers on his chin gently forcing him to look at her.

"Harry, did you think I'd be angry? See you as...as one of _them_?" When Harry glanced back down Hermione shook her head. "Well, I don't! I didn't think worse of you when you had to kill Quirrell and I don't think worse of you now. Then what happened?"

Carefully Harry told Hermione how Neville had carried her as they continued to escape the Death Eaters searching for them. "Then we heard a commotion coming from that room with the veil." Neville paused as Harry shut his eyes firmly trying to keep the tears from escaping.

"Harry?" Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's shuddering back. At her touch, he lost his battle and tears ran down his cheeks as he looked up into her brown eyes.

"Sirius… H-he's gone." Harry sobbed out before collapsing in her arms. Hermione gritted her teeth due to the pain but pulled Harry close as both of them cried at the loss of the man they both adored.

After several minutes Harry finally pulled back both he and Hermione had red eyes as Neville glossed over how they wound up back in time. Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she thought about what if anything they could do. "Harry, did you manage to hear what the prophecy that Voldemort was so gung ho about?"

Harry shook his head before perking up a touch "Actually I should still have the globe in my jumper. There was no sign that it was damaged hang on, I'll grab it." Harry pulled back from Hermione and hurried to the other side of the room where he and Neville had been. His jumper was hung over the chair the Unspeakable had been sitting on. For a moment he feared that she had possibly taken the globe. This fear vanished as quickly as it had appeared as his hand wrapped around the smoky ball.

"You have it?" Hermione called as Harry walked back over. "Brilliant, now we just need to figure out how to get it to work. Ideas?"

"When we were running from the Time globe room I noticed that the globes that were broken seemed to show the prophecy which was hidden within it." Neville frowned after a moment before continuing. "The only problem with that method that I see is it would only work for a one-shot of hearing it. Before you go and break it we should be ready to write it down."

It didn't take long for Neville to locate some parchment and quill. He handed them to Hermione and after a moment Hermione gave a firm nod to Harry who after a brief moment of indecision threw the globe at the floor as hard as he could. All three of them heard the almighty crack as it broke open. For a moment nothing appeared to happen. Then a cloud of smoke came from the globe forming into a ghostly image that all three of them recognized as Sybil Trelawney.

Hermione quickly bit her bottom tongue and sat poised ready to record whatever she said. She didn't have long to wait as Trelweny's voice filled the room deep and raspy.

 **" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies…"_**

Harry stared at the broken globe in shock as Neville sat back down hard. Hermione reread what she wrote down before she glanced up her eyes finding Harry's scar for the first time since the Hogwarts Express.

"It-it could be wrong Harry…" Even as the words left her mouth Hermione knew she was lying. "Oh, Harry…"

"Why is it always me? Why… what is so special about me! Why can't I just be Harry!"

"I'm very interested in that answer myself… Harry is it?"

Harry turned quickly to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway gazing around the room before finally locking eyes with Harry. After a moment he walked into the room proper and smiled. "Yes, I find myself quite interested in what I just heard. Would you follow me to my office, Harry?"

Harry glanced over to Hermione who gave him a gentle smile and an encouraging nod. Once Harry had followed after Dumbledore Hermione allowed her smile to fade into a frown. "Did you feel that… an odd sensation when he looked into your eyes, Neville?"

"Yeah, didn't want to say anything… Do you think Harry will be alright with him?" Neville asked as Hermione gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"As safe as he can be, I think. If Dumbledore had not heard the prophecy I may be more concerned. But, as he did seem to hear it I'm fairly positive that Harry will be fine. We just need to wait for him to return."

* * *

An hour or so later Harry returned to the Hospital wing alone. The Gryffindor robes he had been wearing were damaged and he had something held firmly in his hand. He was breathing hard and Hermione could easily see he was on a knife's edge of losing his temper. Even the air itself was crackling around him.

"Neville, do you remember what potions Madame Pomfrey gave to Hermione when she woke up?" Harry asked rather briskly as he tore his robes off leaving him in just his uniform.

"Uh, yeah sure do, why though… I mean aren't we staying here?" Neville asked even as he was standing up.

"No, we're leaving, we're leaving right now. If I ever even hear the name Albus Dumbledore or the word Hogwarts again it'll be too soon!" Harry hurried to Hermione's bed and helped her up one-handed the other still clenching something that she couldn't identify. "Get Hermione's potions, Neville…"

"Harry, I-I don't know if it's a good idea for us to just leave! Hermione is still really injured. Please, just…" Neville stopped suddenly as he realized what was in Harry's hand. It was his wand snapped in two. "H-harry?"

"He won't do anything." Harry's voice was little more than a whisper as he helped Hermione back into her blood-stained jumper. "I told him, Nev, I told him everything… about my parents, about yours, about Voldemort himself even about the Order and everything! He said For the greater good he had to let it happen… He was about to obliviate me. I bloody well wasn't going to let him do that. I caught him by surprise with an expelliarmus and a powerful stupefy. He'll be up soon though. We need to go."

Hermione quickly got over her shock and grabbed the parchment she had copied the prophecy onto. She would be damned if someone got ahold of it. "Where can we go through? We don't have any gold or even an identity in this time, Harry!"

"We'll figure it out." Harry went to Madame Pomfrey's office and banged on the door until the Unspeakable opened the door. "You want to know where we came from? What we know? All you have to do is get us out of here!"

It didn't take long for the Unspeakable to make up her mind. She turned to Madame Pomfrey and thrust her wand at her. "Obliviate!" The healer's eyes glazed over as Amelia stared in shock. "Get out there Junior Unspeakable. Assist our guests and erase their presence from that room."

Quickly Amelia hurried out to do as she was requested using cleansing spells to wash away even the smallest drop of blood. When Madame Pomfrey came to having thought she had fallen asleep reading the five of them were long gone the only sign they had even been there was a Gryffindor patch in the trash can which had obviously been ripped from a student's robes. Madame Pomfrey didn't give it another thought as a house-elf arrived to clean out the trash not five minutes later.

* * *

 _And that's it for our back story for now. Next chapter our little family will be receiving another visitor. Whether they will be a welcome one or not you'll have to wait and see. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
